


Dream SMP one shots

by obliquewastaken



Category: Dream SMP-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliquewastaken/pseuds/obliquewastaken
Summary: Just some one-shots I wrote while watching the Dream SMP. Platonic shipping only, but no hate to the writers who do or fans that do ship, I just wouldn't be very good at it. Mostly going to be around Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy, Technoblade, and Dream, but if anyone wants to see something by all means message me about it and I'll do my best! Also, everything that happens on the SMP is just roleplay and every theme that I write about is merely a work of fiction.I will attempt to update every Monday/Thursday as things progress!Chapter 1. It was never meant to be... (Tubbo vs. Tommy)Chapter 2. I've lost him (Dad Wilbur & Son Fundy)Chapter 3. I'm not a survivor (Tommy) *Dark theme please read notes*Chapter 4. Saying Goodbye (Technoblade)Chapter 5. I trusted You (Dream & Fundy)Chapter 6. I'll Make A Man Out Of You (Sleepy Boys)Chapter 7. Home (Multiple)Chapter 8. A New Beginning (Dream)Chapter 9. Lost boys (Techno & Ranboo)Chapter 10. Absolute Reciprocity (Technoblade vs Dream)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	1. It was never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that I had after Tubbo and Tommy had their fight. As of writing, this Tommy is only on probation but what if...
> 
> It truly was never meant to be?

“Don’t you see Tubbo? It really was never meant to be,” Tommy says holding the crossbow up to Tubbos chest. Ice-cold fear ran through Tubbo’s entire body. The last time a crossbow had been this close to him….

His eyes darted sideways, eyeing the pigman that had Dream pinned to the floor. His gaze lifted from the unconscious knight, to meet Tubbo’s and the blood seemed to freeze in his veins. Last time Techno was the one to shoot him. Now it seemed his best friend would be the one to pull the trigger.

“Tommy, please! You gave me no other option! Dream would’ve destroyed L’Manberg all over again and it would have all been for nothing!” Tubbo pleaded tears filling his gaze as he eyed his once best friend. 

But that friend no longer existed. Tubbo had killed him the moment he had sent him away. All because of Dream, the supposed strongest relationship in the country had fallen to this.

“You had another choice! You could’ve chosen me like I always chose you! We’re brothers Tubbo! And you abandoned me for a fucking title!” Tommy exclaimed shoving the tip of the crossbow deeper into Tubbo’s chest. Tubbo took a few steps back trying to gain some distance between the arrow tip and his heart, but Tommy moved right along with him. Tommy had always fought for Tubbo. Always had tried to put his whole being into him. It was Tommy’s fatal flaw. When he was loyal to someone, he’d follow them anywhere. It’s that very reason he kept following Wilbur even when he disagreed with his path. And now because of that, it led to Tubbo breaking the final piece of Tommy and turning him into this… a mad man set on trying to destroy the very thing that had robbed him of everything. 

“Tommy, please! We can talk this over!” Tubbo pleaded glancing around L’Manberg but knowing that there was no fixing this. With Techno’s help, the rest of the citizens had either been captured or killed. No one was going to want to talk after this. 

“No. The time for talking was back when you exiled me. I guess you really did work for Schlatt,” Tommy remarked hurt cutting through the anger in his eyes. A tremor goes through Tubbo at the reminder of his days spent in fear of the man who had ordered his public execution. That portion of his life he hated to remember. Hated being reminded of what living under his tyrannical rule had done to everyone in L’Manberg. It’s that reason he worked so hard trying to keep the peace between everyone, but in doing so he ruined everything.

Finally, Tubbo saw a way out. His eyes meeting the fallen body of Quackity he rushed over to him and grabbed the bow and the final arrow left in his quiver. Pulling it back and turning he faced Tommy once more, and the look of hurt only seemed to grow in his eyes. Tubbo tried not to let the figure of his once best friend covered in blood bother him, but the terror was still there. By now he had rejoined Technoblade and was following down Wilburs path of destruction. Who knows what this Tommy was capable of. 

“Do I shoot him Will or do I am for the skies,” Tommy almost whispered into the winds before slowly raising the crossbow. 

Yelping out Tubbo let the arrow fly. 

Only… Tommy didn’t. 

Impaled with the arrow, Tommy fully raised his arm to the sky and let his only arrow fly into the heaves, a soft smile on his face. Tubbo felt his heart drop into his stomach. Throwing his bow aside like it had burned him he lunged for Tommy as he began to fall. No no no no no no. Please not you too. Please. Please no. 

“TOMMY!” Tubbo exclaimed managing to catch him before he could hit the ground. Tommy moved his gaze from starring into the sky to meet Tubbo’s.

“Why didn’t you shoot me,” Tubbo says putting his hands over the wound as if that alone would be able to fix what he had done. 

“I could never kill you Tubbo. No matter how many times you hurt me or left me all alone. I was happy to be your brother,” Tommy mummers the previous anger he had held now gone. Tubbo felt the air catch in his lungs. This was still Tommy. This was the Tommy who had laughed with Tubbo, who he had fought alongside with. The Tommy who loved his family even if he was too proud to say it sometimes. And Tubbo had shot him. 

“Maybe we should have run away together. Goodbye Brother,” Tommy manages to say and give a half-smile before he disappears. The whole world seems to stop spinning as Tommy disappears from Tubbo’s lap. 

Tubbo starred at his hands, now coated in the blood of his chosen brother. Of his best friend, and his heart shattered in half. He had abandoned him. He had killed him. And for what? For a country that was doomed from the start? To avoid yet another war? Then what was this? The devastation he had caused because he let his fear of Dream overrule his love for Tommy. 

And now Tommy is dead because of it. 

Because of him.

No.

Tubbo felt the anger rage inside of him. 

“This wasn’t my fault,” Tubbo whispered to himself. The rage swilled around him and he began to understand why Wilbur and Tommy had meant. The need to destroy the thing that had taken everything from him. His brother. His friends. His country. Everything was his fault, and this whole time he was just allowed to get away with it. 

“Tubbo you killed Tommy,” Technoblade said raising his blade from Dream to aim at Tubbo. Before the sight of Technoblade holding a weapon that close to him would’ve sent a chill down his spine but now? Now he felt nothing but the burning need for revenge.

“Give me the blade Techno,” Tubbo says getting up off the ground and fixing Technoblade with a blank stare.

“What why?” Technoblade says unnerved by this new change in Tubbo. The same change that Willbur and Tommy went through when they started losing who they were before. Techno had seen it enough to know what had happened. The loss of Tommy by his own hand was all it took to break Tubbo. Everyone always did say that neither of them could survive without the other. Guess that part was true. 

“I’m tired of this man ruining L’Manberg. He will pay for his crimes with his life, now hand over the sword,” Tubbo says and for the sake of anarchy, Technoblade obliges. Years ago he might have tried to argue. Might have tried to lead Tubbo back to his original path. Tell him that revenge only left you alone, but that was before. Before he understood the overwhelming need to destroy what had been taken from him in retribution. Tubbo was free to walk whatever path he chose. As they hand off the sword Dream comes to and looks around.

“Did we win?” Dream asks noticing that Tommy wasn’t there and that Technoblade hadn’t killed him. Surely, that means they had won, but then why was Technoblade still here? When Tubbo doesn’t reply Dream looks up at him. 

“No,” Tubbo says softly gripping the sword handle tighter before meeting Dream’s eyes. A flash of fear ran down Dream’s spine as Tubbo’s eyes reflected nothing but anger. This was no longer the sweet bee loving Tubbo that he had once fought against. This was someone who had nothing else to lose and was ready to take the final leap. The very leap, the very look that Wilbur and Tommy had almost seemed to share. 

“The-” Dream starts before Tubbo attacks him sending him flying back to the ground with Tubbo standing over him with the sword’s blade right over his heart.

“Tubbo what are you doing!” Dream exclaims but it falls on deaf ears. Tubbo no longer cares what Dream has to say. Everything he’s ever said has only lead to more hurt for him and he’s tired of the pain. Tired of the pain Dream has inflicted on him and all of his loved ones. Tired of Dream. 

“Once I kill you we’ll be safe! Tommy and I will be brothers again and you’ll be a distant memory! I won’t shoot for the skies for you! This end’s now!” Tubbo screams tears falling down his face as his mind snaps into pieces. Dream stares up in horror trying to think of a way to escape his fate, but deep down he realizes it’s too late. 

Jamming the blade down Dream disappears before he can say another word. Tubbo sits and pants with the blade implanted into the grass as the day begins to fade into the night. The tears slowly begin to dry up and in their absence, Tubbo only feels numb. 

“Tubbo?” Technoblade asks when the boy doesn’t make any attempts to move. Technoblade didn’t want to leave Tubbo behind, not after the events of the day. Even if he had killed his little brother he swore to Tommy that in the event that he died he wouldn’t harm Tubbo. As a way of repayment for shooting him at the festival, Technoblade had agreed. 

“You will teach me how to fight Technoblade and when we have gathered enough supplies we’re going to destroy everyone that dared to oppose us,” Tubbo says staring past Techno towards where Tommy died. Just a bit away was where their bench had been. Their place. 

Tubbo rises from the dirt and hands Technoblade back his sword and stares into the horizon as the sun begins to dip beyond the horizon. The first sunset where his brother was no longer there with him to watch. 

“I guess it truly was never meant to be”


	2. I've Lost him (Wilbur & Fundy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur says goodbye to Fundy 
> 
> Somewhat angsty I'm sorry. It hurt's me too.

Wilbur knew deep down he couldn’t blame Fundy for wanting to leave. Couldn’t really blame Eret for wanting to take care of him either. He knew he had no one to blame but himself.

So then why did his heart hurt this badly?

He couldn’t remember what alive Wilbur had done to cause Fundy to never want to speak to him, but it had to of been bad. He’d heard the tales and seen the destruction he had caused with his own two eyes. But when it came to remembering what had been the reason for Fundy to turn away from him… he was at a loss. Bits and pieces came back in a flash sometimes, but Wilbur couldn’t focus on them for all that long. His head began to ache and a dark feeling began to rise up inside of him. 

But why was it Eret that wanted to help Fundy?

The song said he was a traitor. Someone who had hurt Fundy. So why did Fundy run to him instead? Wilbur guessed it was because whatever Wilbur had done had been so much worse, but that couldn’t be. He wouldn’t have… would he?  
After everything he had been told that he had done while he was alive, hurting Fundy was the one thing that seemed the most unreal. 

Wilbur remembered caring for the little boy. Holding him in his arms when Sally had left them. Comforting him against everyone who made fun of his ears or tail. Sat beside him when he told him he was a boy. Wilbur had sat for long hours trying to remember every little thing about Fundy’s childhood. Trying to figure out the moment he had stopped treating him like his son, and for the life of him, Wilbur couldn’t remember. 

Fundy had every right to be angry and hurt with Wilbur. 

Wilbur trailed behind Fundy as he walked into the courthouse to sign the adoption papers with Eret. Wilbur knew deep down that Fundy knew he was there. He knew long before Wilbur had given him the note and flower that he was around. Maybe it was because he was a fox, but Wilbur desperately wanted to believe it was because Fundy knew he wouldn’t abandon him again. 

As they entered the building, Eret turned to face them from his position at the front of the courthouse. Wilbur debated following Fundy anymore, worried about if his son even wanted him there, but after a few moments, he followed him. Fundy went to face Eret as he held the book out for Fundy to take. Wilbur stood in front of the two and tried to force down the urge to rip the book apart before Fundy could so much as open it, but he refused. It was those thoughts that alive Wilbur would do. The same him that had caused Fundy to do this in the first place. Wilbur couldn’t take the thought of himself hurting Fundy again. If this is what Fundy really wanted, then he would support him. No matter how much it hurt him to do so. 

“You ready Fundy?” Eret asked still holding the book out for Fundy to take. Instead, Fundy looked to the side and met Wilburs eyes. Somehow he knew Wilbur had stayed to watch him. Placing a hand on Fundy’s shoulder he smiled and nodded, trying to stifle the tears that lept to his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. Not yet. Not where Fundy might see him. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Fundy says turning his gaze back to meet Eret’s and take the book from his hands. Wilbur moved his hand from Fundy’s shoulder and watched as his only son signed the adoption papers. Once he was done he set the book down and hugged Eret. Wilbur just watched on as his once beating heart seemed to shatter in his chest. Floating up, he placed a hand on Fundys head and gently said his goodbyes.

There was no point in sticking around. Fundy would be alright. Eret had paid his dues for betraying them all that time ago. He would take good care of Fundy. Wilbur slowly let go of the son he had raised. The son he had loved and cared for in the time before L’Manberg. 

Fundy could go on to be happy… just not with him there. 

Wilbur let himself faze through the ceiling and watch the people of L’Manberg go about their lives. His brothers picking up the pieces he had broken. His father sitting by his grave watching the courthouse. His father, who he had made strike him down. Waiting for Fundy, Wilbur realized. Philza blamed himself for what his sons had become. For not being there to stop alive Wilbur’s descent into madness. Stop Technoblade from drenching himself in the blood of countless governments. Stop Tommy from being reckless. Stop Fundy from being alone. 

Wilbur noted Phliza wouldn’t let Fundy suffer anymore, he’d always be there for Fundy to turn to if Eret ever did hurt him. His brother’s wellbeings did worry him, but he knew it was time. What was the dead version of him able to do? No one could see or hear him, and even before they never really listened to him. It wasn’t until he had lost his very mind did people start to pay attention to the things that he said. Wilbur wasn’t going to sacrifice everything all over again, just to have people listen to him. No, his time here was up, and he knew it. That didn’t make saying goodbye any easier. 

All Wilbur could do was hope that they wouldn’t make the same mistakes that he had. Wouldn’t fall down the same path of self-destruction, only to realize you’d lost everything on the journey down. His gaze fell back to the courthouse as Fundy and Eret exited it. Wilbur let a soft smile as Fundy’s laughter rang upwards to meet him. 

He’d be alright now. 

Slowly he let go of the final flower he had collected to give to Fundy. He wasn’t sure when the best time was to pass it on to him but now seemed like the only time. Watching it fall and dance in the breeze before every so lightly landing on the top of Fundy’s head. 

Stopping mid-sentence, Fundy reached up and pulled the frail petal from his hat. Stunned he looked upwards before his gaze seemed to fall on Wilbur’s form hovering in the sky. Tears formed in his eyes as he seemed to understand what Wilbur had meant. 

Wilbur only gave a soft smile as a way of reassurance. He wasn’t afraid of dying. A quality he had seemed to share from alive Wilbur. He was terrified of leaving Fundy angry with him. Never able to move past everything he had ever done to him. 

And maybe Fundy wouldn’t forgive him. But as Wilbur watched Fundy cradle to flower close to his chest, he hoped that he one day might. 

Looking up towards the sky he wondered if he should just stay. If he could. Shaking his head he knew it was better to leave then. Staying around would only cause Fundy more unnecessary pain. Alive Wilbur had done that more than enough. 

No the best thing Wilbur could do he decided as he watched Eret embrace Fundy as he cried. He’d be just fine. The people he was leaving him with would take better care of him than Wilbur ever had or ever could again. 

It didn’t stop the pain in his heart, but that was okay, Wilbur decided. 

“Fundy needed a dad,” Wilbur said aloud for only the gods above to hear him.

He just wished that it could’ve been him.


	3. I'm Not A Survivor (Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** TRIGGER WARNING********  
> Suicide--- Please as someone who also used to be suicidal please read and be warned! I can't stop you from reading, and I tried not to be too graphic in the depictions, but the warning remains. If you feel like you're in a dark place, reach out to me at least, or any other fan if you don't have anyone else to come to. There's a lot of really great people in this community and you are not alone!!!  
> I got this idea at 2 am after I finished Tommy's stream earlier and saw his looking into the lava.... made me cry so then I made this and that only made it worse.  
> I am sorry in advance.  
> I also did not mean to write and post another Tommy one so my bad! I'll be uploading another on Monday that I was originally going to do.  
> Be safe and I love you guys!

Tears streaming down his face, Tommy looked over what seemed to be the endless abyss. It had taken him forever to climb to the top of the mountain. 

It wouldn’t take hardly that time to… Tommy thought numbly. The voices around him had finally fallen away a bit. Just enough for Tommy to clear his head. 

Looking out he could see the towers of L’Manberg in the distance, and a pang went through his heart. After everything he had survived was this the end of his final life? On December 23 as the sun slowly began to set and the snow begins to blanket the country. 

It was a beautiful view at least. 

Tommy took a shuddering breath as the air seemed to choke him. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be this close to L’Manberg. Knew Dream would kill him if he found him here, but Tommy no longer cared. What was the difference between Dream or himself killing him at this point?

Dream had won.

Tommy had lost everything. 

Every bright memory he had in his time here was now tarnished by the fact that he had lost it all. 

He couldn’t really blame anyone else for what he had done. It was his fault things were the way they were now. Maybe he’d come back like Wilbur had and he’d forget everything that he had done. 

But Tommy knew deep down that, that just wasn’t possible.

He wasn’t Wilbur. At least not the Wilbur before. Not the Wilbur that deserved a second chance. 

Tommy watched as the sun slowly began to slide past the horizon and steeled his nerves. 

He had died twice already. He knew the pain that was awaiting him but even knowing that Tommy didn’t see another way around it. He couldn’t be like Wilbur and go out in a blaze of glory. 

Tommy had enough of the theatricals. 

He wasn’t known for being quiet in his life. The least that he could do is give everyone a peaceful passing. He’d done enough damage to them all. 

What would happen after he died?

His body would disappear, and it would be like he hadn’t existed at all. 

No one would know that he was even gone. He had left everything behind. Didn’t leave anyone a message no matter how many things he had to say to them…

Well, at least one person.

Tubbo. 

His best friend. 

Someone he viewed as another brother. 

He regretted his final words to him, the day he had been banished. Hated himself for putting him into the position that he was in. If Tommy had been able to control himself just a bit more then maybe?

Tommy shook his head. There wasn’t any point in delving into what could have been. 

He could only hope that somehow, someday, Tubbo could forgive him. For hurting him. For saying a disc was more important than he was.

It wasn’t the disc’s that Tommy craved and missed in his banishment. It was Tubbo. It was his friends. It was his family. 

Technoblade had been right. The hero’s path was a shitty and pricy one to take. And in the end, Tommy wasn’t even a hero. 

Just a fool trying to survive on a path he was destined to fail on. 

“I’m not a survivor,” Tommy murmured aloud for only the trees to hear him. The wind carried his tiny whisper, but it would be long gone before anyone would actually be able to hear it. 

Maybe one day they could look back and forgive Tommy for everything. Forgive him for being loud, annoying, and always attracting trouble. 

But Tommy couldn’t forgive himself. That’s why he was up here. To give a final atonement for everything he had done up to that moment. It wasn’t much, but there wasn’t much else he could do. Most people wouldn’t have been satisfied unless Tommy was dead. 

The tears slowly stopped falling as Tommy let out a deep breath. 

Just one move and all their pain would stop. 

Wilbur wouldn’t feel obligated to babysit him anymore. 

Dream wouldn’t have anything to hold over L’Manberg anymore. 

Everyone would be better off. 

These dark and lonely feelings that had crawled into Tommy would stop. 

The urge to throw himself into the void wasn’t nearly as dark as it had been in the Nether, and Tommy felt strangely calm. No one was here to stop him this time either. No Dream to taunt him that it wasn’t his time yet. And rather than be terrified of what he was about to go through with, Tommy felt… nothing. 

The calm before the storm. 

Taking off his necktie, Tommy tried it around a single branch of a tree. A final place for him. A final marking of where his travels had left him. 

His final place.  
If anyone stumbled upon it, they’d think he had just lost it. Though no one came up this mountain top anyway. It would weather snow, rain, and sun, before floating off into the breeze. 

Disappearing from view. 

Stepping towards the edge of the mountaintop, Tommy refused to look down. If he looked down, he might lose his nerve. If he did what would happen to him then? 

Would he go completely crazy and try and get revenge as Wilbur had?

Tommy refused to let that happen. After everything he’d rather die on snow alone, then have his final acts be hurting the true things that he cared about. 

He could feel the voices getting louder. The voices of the logs as he had called them. They cried for him to step away, to come back and use them to enact hardships on the people far below him, but Tommy pushed those voices back. 

It was now or never. 

Tommy took a deep breath before starring straight ahead and stepping forwards. 

His body seemed to hang in the air for a moment before he could feel himself being pulled down. 

At that moment the world looked bright and beautiful. The last rays of the sun spilling over the trees. Slipping through the buildings, and over the land, he had helped make. The same sunsets he made his vows with Tubbo. The same sunset L’Manberg had been formed under. 

And just as he took it in.

Down he fell. 

The wind snapped by him, but Tommy only laid on his back and watched the sky grow farther. He didn’t want to watch the world grow closer. He knew it would frighten him. Instead, he’d watch the sky above and pretend he was merely going to sleep. In a way that was all, he was doing. Taking an extended period of rest.

Tommy had just closed his eyes when he heard it. 

An ear-piercing scream. 

“TOMMY!” 

Tommy opened his eyes and looked to the side of the mountain. He would know that voice no matter what. He would always know that voice. 

Standing on the same path Tommy had used as his final climb was Tubbo. 

With an outstretched hand. Reaching for him desperately as Tommy began to fall past. 

The world seemed to slow once more as the two made eye contact for the first time since Tommy’s banishment. 

Tears and horror-filled his best friend’s eyes. Almost begging Tommy to grab his hand. To live. Tubbo still wanted him alive, but Tommy knew he couldn’t be saved anymore. Tommy had lost. 

Tommy felt a slight pang. He didn’t want to remember Tubbo crying. Tubbo was always laughing, always making other people laugh. 

That was Tommy’s Tubbo at least. 

Maybe one day that Tubbo would return. More people would join L’Manberg and they’d see the Tubbo that was in Tommy’s memories. 

Tommy gave him a small smile, as he fell past. Tubbo probably hadn’t seen it. Would never know that Tommy was content in his final death. That it wasn’t Tubbo who had driven him up the mountain that day. It was Tommy himself that had. 

Another heart-wrenching scream filled the air, but Tommy only closed his eyes. He had seen enough. For now, he was content in just his memories. 

The memories of the good times he had with everyone, before the wars. Those were enough for him. He had enough to make it all seem worth it. 

As the ground hurtled towards him, Tommy felt the darkness seep away from him. The loneliness, the fear, the anger, the hurt. 

Everything seemed to fall away. 

Leaving only the feeling of contentedness in their wake. 

And so Tommy disappeared from this world, with only his best friend to see.


	4. Saying Goodbye (Technoblade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno reflects back on his life as he says goodbye to his eldest brother.

“I always thought it would be me that left first,” Technoblade finally managed to say. After sneaking past the L’Manberg citizens this was the first time he had ever managed to make it to his brother’s final resting place. The theory that Technoblade would be the first to die hadn’t been totally unfounded either. After everything Technoblade had gotten himself in, he should have been the one to die first. Hell, It was more likely that Tommy was going to die before Wilbur had. And yet, it was Wilbur that was buried on this little clearing on a hill. 

The thought had never occurred to him that it would be his calm, loving older brother. 

It was a beautiful place, Technoblade had thought. A place Wilbur probably would have come to watch the country he had formed. The kind of place Wilbur would’ve come to write songs in before Schlatt’s take over. Before his brother had changed. 

Wilbur had always been viewed as a just leader. Even as children Technoblade knew he would grow to lead people. And the people would gladly follow him. Techno often wondered if it was his fault that his brother had fallen down this path of self-destruction. Wilbur’s last few days he’d been increasingly paranoid, and not the Wilbur he had known from childhood. In those few days, Techno didn’t recognize his strong older brother. In his place was a paranoid maniac, and most blame Technoblade for the change. They said he had influenced Wilbur to change and it hurt. Techno never knew how to speak to his brothers since he had shown his hatred for governments, but finally, finally, he and his older brother could see eye to eye on something. Finally, Wilbur understood that with governments no one would ever be free. And everyone blamed Technoblade for Wilbur’s viewpoint changing. Everyone believed that Technoblade would be the one to betray them all, except in Techno’s eyes they had betrayed him.

They betrayed the trust he had placed in them and had established a new government right in front of him. They had used him. His youngest brother had used him as nothing more than a pack mule and a blade. Techno’s hand twitched towards his sword as the anger flowed through him at the memory of what had happened came back. 

“I guess you never did betray me did ya big brother?” Technoblade questioned but was only met with silence. Not that he really expected a response. Glancing towards the headstone where his brother’s name was carved a pang went through his heart. It had been so long since Technoblade had seen his family. Far too long. 

A stray pink hair flowed in his face as the breeze picked up through the clearing on the hill. Annoyed, Technoblade pushed it behind his elongated ear and sighed. Wilbur was the entire reason he had let his hair grow out in the first place. When they were kids he would sit and let Wilbur play with his hair for hours. He’d brush it out and braid it so it wouldn’t get in the way of Technoblade’s fighting. After Techno had left he couldn’t be bothered to learn to braid it himself, but he also couldn’t bring himself to cut it. So he learned to fight with it as it was. Just to keep the memory of his brother with him just a while longer.

Technoblade loved his family. Even his two brothers set on setting up a government. When Wilbur had first reached out to him, Technoblade blew him off. Why Wilbur thought to reach out to his estranged, government hating, farming brother, to help set up a different government Technoblade didn’t know. Maybe that’s why when Tommy and Wilbur got exiled Tommy was the one who reached out to him for help. 

Once he realized they were trying to take down the very government they had set up, Technoblade tried not to tell them ‘I told you so’. Tried at least.

But he stayed and helped them. Gathered the materials they would need in order to destroy the government and free everyone. At least that’s what he had been told. 

It wouldn’t be until Tommy puts Tubbo in charge did he realize he had been dupped. Played like a fiddle and then tossed aside. Furious he had released his master plan and watched as L’Manberg fell apart. Not knowing what was happening at that same time. 

His father had managed to arrive at the battlefield just in time to watch Wilbur press the final button that would blow L’Manberg up. Technoblade didn’t know what the two of them said. It wasn’t even until the carnage stopped did he realize what had happened. 

His father killed his older brother. 

And for what? Technoblade glared at the spot just before Wilbur’s grave. Wilbur had always been their father’s favorite. So why did he kill him after when it wasn’t going to fix anything in the first place? He had already pressed the button. So why?

The only thing Techno could think of was their father was scared of Wilbur becoming too much like Technoblade. Philza used to be impressed by Technoblade’s efficiency with a blade, but as he had gotten older he knew he had begun to scare his father. He could take on both man and beast that were twice his size before he was even a teenager. Whereas Wilbur gained efficiency in politics and music, Technoblade spent training. Countless hours he had spent training. And then Tommy came along. 

Tommy was kept from Technoblade throughout his childhood, but every once in a while he’d sneak off and watch Techno train. He was always caught, but Techno never forced him to leave. He knew his father was worried about the effects of having a small child around Techno would be, but Tommy never got in the way. After several weeks went by of Tommy watching, Tommy picked up a blade for the first time. Instead of wobbling with it, or hurting himself, he managed a few proficient swings before falling down. Phiza panicked. Thinking that Technoblade had gone against his wishes and had secretly been training him, Philza talked with Wilbur on what they should do. Not knowing that Technoblade had heard every second of it.

Rather than face his father Technoblade left his home. He was still young, but he didn’t want to put his father in a position of having to choose between his children. He didn’t know which one he would choose and really didn’t want to find out. So Techno fled. 

He traveled around and stayed in the shadows of every realm he went to. Some spoke whispers of the family he had left behind. The brave son, the angry child, and the mysterious son that seemed to vanish in the dark of night. He knew his father was looking for him, but Technoblade went to great lengths to stay away from his father. The disappointed look that he knew was going to be waiting for him. He knew by now the tales of what Technoblade had done would’ve reached him. The number of people and rulers he killed. 

Sometimes he wondered if the tales of his other past times would ever reach him. How he still loved books and farming. The Technoblade unaffected by the harsh reality of this world. But that was just hopeful longing. His father would never see that side of Technoblade. No one ever seemed to anymore. The Technoblade that was more than ready to hang up his mocking crown. 

“I never understood why Tommy was the one to reach out for my help and not you Wilbur,” Technoblade says towards the headstone. He never got a chance to say this while he was alive, and now it was too late. Technoblade wasn’t a sentimental person, but somehow he felt this of all things needed to be said. The words he hadn’t said all his life. 

Opening his mouth Technoblade suddenly glanced around him realizing something. Carefully moving his hand down over his sheath, Technoblade got ready. Taking a deep breath, he jumped to his feet pulling his sword free as he moved and slashed where he had left the eyes watching him from. When his blade sliced through nothing but air, Technoblade glanced around once more. He knew he had felt someone watching him, but the clearing was empty. Other than the feeling, he hadn’t heard a single noise to indicate that someone was there. So then who had been watching him? 

Glancing up at the sky he checked for his winged father, but other than a few clouds it was empty. Techno shook his head. Maybe being open was causing him to be paranoid. 

Slowly sitting back down, he kept his sword out just in case he wasn’t hallucinating, Technoblade continued to sit and think. 

“Did I lead you towards this,” Techno finally asked after several minutes and nothing had happened. He felt the eyes return, but when nothing lept to attack him he kept waiting. Whatever was out there seemed to just want to watch. They probably knew better than to attack an armed Technoblade that knew they were there. Was it Technoblades own curse that had led his brother to his insanity? 

“I wished I could’ve been able to lead you down a different path. Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten so wrapped up on having my brother back and realized what you had become,” Technoblade continues and looks down at his hands. They had long been stained with blood, but this was the first act he believed he was doing for good. For the good of his family, not just eradicating governments. But looking back this was the bloodiest his hands had been. For the first time since they were young Technoblade felt his family had actually wanted him around. At least Wilbur had. 

“Now don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret going against them in the end,” Technoblade said and he didn’t. They had used him why should he be the one to feel bad?

“I wanted to warn Tommy at least. Warn him where being a hero leads you,” Technoblade admits plucking pieces of glass from the ground to play with. That was one part he did regret. Letting his baby brother follow the ‘hero’s path’. It never ended well, and Tommy was doomed to follow it. The bits of intel he got was proving that more and more. The people around Tommy were going to turn against him, just as they had with Wilbur, and then what? No matter what Tommy had begun to think of Techno, he was still his little brother. He had been there to see him grow up at least for a while. No matter how many bad things and incidents he had gotten himself in, Technoblade would be there. 

But would that even matter? Would Tommy reach out to Techno again after he had released the withers on L’Manberg? Would Technoblade be forced to sit between his brother’s graves, because they were too hard-headed to listen to him? No Techno refused to lose Tommy the way he had Wilbur. Lost in the madness that was their own minds. But if Techno was stubborn, Tommy was a thousand times that. So long as he had Tubbo, Tommy would never turn against the hero’s path. But if Tubbo turned against him? Tommy would never recover from that. It would be the final thing that broke the boy. 

He would end up just as Wilbur. Cold and alone in a valley on a hilltop. 

That was his family’s curse. 

Cursed to forever end up alone. 

Wilbur hadn’t been able to handle it, and Tommy wouldn’t either. 

Technoblade wasn’t sure how he had survived for as long as he had. Maybe it was because he had always felt like he was alone. So there wasn’t much else he could lose. 

It wasn’t as if techno didn’t feel the effects of the curse. Of course, he had, but nothing had ever pushed him that over the edge. Maybe, he already was over that edge and there wasn’t anywhere left the curse could force him to go 

Techno hadn’t lost what he had held most dear, because he was a warrior. He knew better than to hold anything close to his heart. 

His brothers never learned this. As much as Tommy tried to be a warrior he was still a young child. He was brought up in a war. He always had a support system. And Techno had seen what having that system snatched away from his family members did to them. It’s why he was sitting there. Reminiscing over what could have been if he had stayed and protected his family just a bit longer. If he hadn’t waited to see what had become of them. 

But what was Technoblade to do?

Tommy would never listen to him if he came in violently. 

“I’m not you Wilbur. I’m not a savior. I’m an anarchist at best and a murderer at worse,” Technoblade breathes sadly as he lets the grass blow through his fingers. As if snatched from the wind they don’t flutter off into the breeze. Instead, they slowly fall back into Technoblades hands. Amazed Technoblade just stares at the palm of his hand. 

“I know that I am not a good person. And I’m okay with that,” Technoblade admits, and he knows everyone would agree with that statement. Technoblade wasn’t a name that sent a pleasant feeling down people’s spines. It was the name of someone who had given his soul to the devils and fought against the injustices of the world. But no matter how many wrongs he fought against, people still feared him. Committing a wrong to fix a wrong had only gotten him feared and shunned. 

Glancing up and down trying to figure out how the grass could’ve made it back to his hand, Technoblade feels someone grab onto his hand. Startled Technoblade jumps to his feet sword in hand. The feeling disappears as Tchnoblade frantically searches for whoever grabbed him. Still seeing no one, Technoblade’s mind wanders to the possibilities. 

“Wilbur?” Technoblade questions the void and the hand reappears on his shoulder. Gasping Techno drops his sword and the feeling of arms wraps around him. Somehow, Wilbur was still there. Technoblade forced down the feelings of embarrassment as he realized his older brother had heard everything he had said. Instead, he focused on the feeling of Wilbur’s arms wrapped around him. 

He knew it was Wilbur. From the depths of whatever soul he had, Technoblade recognized the feeling of his elder brother’s arms around him. Even though Technoblade was taller than most, Wilbur still seemed to tower over him as his arms wrapped around him. Placing his face where he figured Wilbur’s chest to be he buried his head there as he used to when he was a child. The only difference was he could no longer hear the comforting beating of his heart nor the warmth of his body, Technoblade realized with a pang. 

Slowly the arms retreated from Technoblade, but he knew that he hadn’t left him yet. 

“Wilbur, how are you here? How long have you been a ghost for?” Technoblade questions looking where he believed Wilbur to still be. After a few moments of silence, Techno almost gave up on getting a response when a book seemed to fall in front of him. Techno looks around before sitting back on the forest floor and opening the plain book.

‘I know you have many questions Techno, but I only have a little while I can stay here. I’ve already said my goodbye’s to Fundy and Tommy but I was waiting for you to show so you wouldn’t be alone.’ Techno looked from the page and around himself once more. 

Leave it to Wilbur to know Technoblade’s real fear. The fear that somehow always seemed to come true. That he was destined to be alone for as long as he lived. He looked back at the book to keep reading his brother’s final words to him. He didn’t ask for forgiveness. Didn’t need it. But the constant loneliness that had plagued him ever since he had left his home. That’s what sent shivers down his spine. The one true thing in this world that Techno didn’t know how to overcome. 

‘I had asked our Father to kill me that day. I had turned into a monster and was no longer the person I wanted to be. You are not to blame for who I became, Techno. I chose the path that I walked.’ The journal continued and Techno felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, and for a brief moment, he can picture his brother looking down and smiling at him. Always there for him when they were kids. Why did it all have to go so wrong?

‘Don’t let my passing bug ya too much. You are not alone. You’re more than just a weapon, and I’m sorry that I didn’t see that until it was far too late. You shouldn’t give up on Tommy yet though. He’s brighter than us for sure, even when he does make bad decisions.” 

“Bad decisions are putting it a bit mildly don’t you think,” Technoblade comments before feeling a tiny slap on his shoulder. Letting out a small smirk at the familiar banter he kept reading. 

‘But no matter what, you should talk to Dad again. He spent so long looking for you. When Tommy let slip that you had come to help us and even protected him and trained him he wanted to come. I managed to convince him that it was a bad idea. That you’d flee if you knew he was coming. He’s missed you. Blamed himself for pushing you away.’ So Dad had missed him? The man had become a murderer but his Dad still wanted to him?

‘Take care of yourself little brother. I’ll be watching over. I’ll make sure you and Tommy are never alone. I love you, little brother.’ Techno finished reading the book. When was the last time he had heard his brother say that he loved him? When was the last time he had said it? Well before he had disappeared at the very least. Maybe it was finally time... 

“I love you too,” Technoblade says quietly and the hand squeezes his shoulder before disappearing entirely. Technoblade takes in a shuddering breath, before making his mind up. 

He wasn’t alone. He still had a family. And by the gods was he going to keep it that way. 

He was done shedding blood. It hadn’t gotten him anywhere. Steeling himself he prepared himself. First, he’d talk to his father. Then he’d reestablish his old arctic empire. When Tommy was able to forgive him he’d be given a home there as well. 

This curse wouldn’t be allowed to take them all.


	5. I trusted you (Dream & Fundy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream loved Fundy...
> 
> ... right?

For what felt like the millionth time that week, Dream sprinted away from Fundy to find George. Fundy released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as he watched Dreams figure fade. As time progressed the amount of time Dream spent with Fundy was deteriorating rapidly. 

At first, Dream said it was because George had been crowned King, at the expense of Fundy’s new adoptive father, but he needed Dream. Fundy believed him. Trusted him. With his figure running away from him, he began to doubt why he ever had. 

Surely that was still the reason. Dream wouldn’t have just abandoned Fundy like that right? Not like this. 

Everyone, even those who lived away from the cities thought Dream and George were dating. Every time Fundy corrected them their eyes filled with pity, and they’d murmur out an apology. Fundy pretended he didn’t notice. Didn’t see how much Dream cared for George. At least in public.

While alone all he could feel is his heartbreaking every time Dream blew him off. Every time Dream gave George a gift. Every time Dream mentioned George before he ever even thought of Fundy. After everything that’s happened to Fundy in his life. After being hurt by his father, after being cast aside by everyone, after his father died, after…. 

Surely Dream wouldn’t… knowing everything that Fundy had been through. He wouldn’t hurt him like that right?

Niki was suspicious of Dream and knew Fundy was just pretending to be okay. After everyone left him, Niki was his closest friend, but even with that Fundy couldn’t bring himself to talk to her about what was happening. That would make it to real. The last thing Fundy could handle was another lie.

“Fundy? Are you alright?” Eret’s voice called at and brought Fundy out of his stupor. So wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t realized that adoptive father had come looking for him. 

“Why are you just standing out here?” he asked looking around to see what he had been doing. Fundy only turned his head to his door where he had prepared a date night for Dream and himself. That is before George had needed Dream’s help with something and he took off without offering an apology. Fundy had walked him out, thinking perhaps he’d say that he loved him, but instead only got a ‘see ya later’ over the shoulder as Dream ran off. 

“ I… I don’t know anymore,” Fundy says quietly as his heart pounds in his ears. What was he doing? Why was he just standing there looking out after him? Was it to check to see if Dream would’ve looked back at him? Fundy knew he didn’t have to stand there to know that he wouldn’t. Maybe once before but not know. A single flower seemed to fall from the sky right in front of Fundy’s face and balanced on his nose. Reaching up to hold it in his hand, his heart gave another pitiful beat. 

Wilbur was here as well and knew Fundy was sad. Wilbur had taken to following Fundy around and passing him things. Always trying to make up for what he had done, even if he couldn’t remember it. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Eret asks placing a hand on Fundy’s shoulder as he looks at the petal in Fundy’s hand. Did Fundy want to talk about it? He knew Eret had been betrayed by Dream in order to get George into power, but he had at least tried to be civil with his for Fundy’s sake. He knew that Fundy couldn’t handle another family falling apart around him, and after everything, he didn’t want to put him in that position. So he played nice. That is so long as Dream treated his adoptive son right.

“Do you believe that Dream loves me,” Fundy whispers looking up to where Dream had disappeared earlier. Eret tried to not let the question throw him off guard. A lot of people had caught on to Fundy not being the same the past few months, but he wasn’t expecting the question about Dream of all things.

“What? Fundy where’s this coming from?” Eret asks turning Fundy to face him. As their eyes meet he realizes Fundy’s eyes are full of unshed tears and hurt. So this was why Wilbur had come running to get him, Eret realized sadly. Wilbur must have known that Dream was hurting Fundy over and over for him to get Eret of all people to try and fix it.

“I think I’ve known for a while now. That he cares more for George than he ever could for me,” Fundy chokes out as the tears begin to fall free. Eret pulls Fundy close and tries to reassure him, but Fundy is no longer listening. He can feel a hand on his back and knows that Wilbur is still there and is trying to comfort him, but right now his father’s redemption is the last thing that Fundy cares about. All he can feel is the last bit of his heart shattering, and the hope he carried of having a normal life evaporating.

“Do you believe our family to be cursed,” Fundy finally says quietly with his face still buried into Eret’s shoulder. Eret stiffens at the question knowing what Fundy is talking about. His father went insane, his uncle is an anarchist that is living in the woods, as a means to destroy his fiancé, and his other uncle is being exiled by his best friend. His mother was a fish for crying out loud. The poor kid needed a break, and instead is having his heartbroken by the one person his whole family told him was the enemy. 

“Fundy you aren’t cursed,” Eret says pulling Fundy’s face back to look him in the eyes, while Wilbur trails a finger in a ‘yes’ motion up Fundy’s back. Instead of being comforted though, Fundy just looks… blank. The same blankness his family members shared when they give up on what they used to hold most dear.

“Eret. Where is my uncle,” Fundy asks and while he’s still soft spoke the demand for the information is there. Eret pulls back appalled. Fundy never wanted to join up with his uncle. Never wanted to admit to being in the family, in fear of falling victim to the circumstances that seemed to surround them.

“Fundy why do you think I know where Technoblade is?” Eret stutters out and curses himself. He hadn’t mentioned Technoblade but Eret knew that’s who Fundy had meant. What it meant for Fundy to be asking about him. He knows Fundy is more clever than the others believe him to be. Of course, he’d figure out that Eret had gone to find Techno after Dream had double-crossed him. 

“I know you know where he is. I won’t ask again. Please Father,” Fundy asks and a flash of pain crosses his face before falling blank again. Eret only sighs. He can’t lie to Fundy. He won’t. Not after what alive Wilbur had done to him. But he knows where that path leads. It’s what led him to betray everyone, and still, most haven’t forgotten or forgiven him for it. He’s supposed to be protecting Fundy from making the same mistakes that his parents had, but at what cost? 

“Fundy please. Don’t go down this path. You aren’t the other members of your family. You swore you’d be better right? Don’t fall here,” Eret begged but Fundy wasn’t listening. Is this what his father had felt? When he thought everyone had turned their backs on him? Maybe that’s why he knew he had to blow everything up. Because maybe it never could be… at least not while… 

“Eret either tell me or I’ll track him down myself,” Fundy mutters and a chill runs down Eret’s spine. The tone… the same tone he himself had used as he tricked them and lead them to their deaths. The same as Wilbur had when he had pressed the button to blow everything sky high. At that moment he knew, the Fundy who swore to escape his family name was gone. 

Eret opened his mouth to tell him, as he felt pressure on his shoulder. Glancing to the imprint he knew Wilbur was still there. He could almost feel Wilbur yelling at him. Yelling to not tell Fundy. Screaming to not let Fundy fall down the same path that had let him here. Eret sighed torn.

“Father you will let me do this,” Fundy says eyeing Eret’s shoulder as if he could still see his father. Maybe he could for all Eret knew. 

“As you both once said. It was never meant to be,” Fundy says sadly resolute in the belief that those words now held. The words Eret had caused he realized with a pang. Eret wished more than anything he could go back and never have started that line. The same line that Wilbur uttered as he destroyed everything. The line was created to doom them all. Now it seems it would claim another.

“Fine Fundy. I’ll take you to him,” Eret sighs, and the hand on his shoulder disappears. Eret guessed even Wilbur was at a loss for what to do next. The members of this family are ridiculously stubborn when they wanted something. Fundy was no exception to that.

“Thank you,” Fundy breaths out and turns back to face the spot that Dream had disappeared at. Maybe there truly was no escaping this fate. This fate that seemed to hold tight onto his family. Maybe it would end with his death. Maybe it wouldn’t, but even if it didn’t he would still be dead. The true end to this curse. His father had figure it out, and Tommy was beginning to as well. If Technoblade wasn’t cursed in other ways he would also be destined to meet his end like this. 

So be it.

Months later

The battleground was littered with craters, and Dream was surrounded by it all. Unaffected by it, seeing as this was becoming a normal occurrence for the L’Manberg area, Dream continued to look for George. They had gotten separated in the initial bombing Tommy and Techno had set off. 

Dream scoffed at the thought of the two of them. Honestly, what had they hoped to accomplish. The entire population was on his, especially after having George crowned king. Everyone had fallen into place. Well almost everyone. 

Eret was still angry with him after he kicked him from his castle, but Dream knew Eret wouldn’t act rashly against the new monarchy. He wouldn’t dare. Although there was something that was bugging him. 

Fundy. 

He had been missing forever now and everyone claimed they had not seen him. Even Eret said he hadn’t seen him since shortly after Dream had. According to him Fundy had gone inside and then to bed after Dream had left, but then where was he? They had investigated his house and saw signs of a struggle, so Dream had concluded that Fundy had been kidnapped by his uncle as a means of a bargaining chip. This had caused Dream to laugh. The only reason he had brought Fundy into his plan was his original plan of controlling Wilbur in order to gain control of L’manberg. It was going flawlessly, that is until he had begged his father to kill him of course. As soon as he had done that, all of Wilbur’s hard work went down the drain. He had to figure out a few new ways to control them. He was already planning on replacing Eret with George. But he needed someone deep in L’Manberg to be his main bargaining chip. Why not use the hybrid that loved him? Fundy would get to be in his presence, and he would get control of everything. Seemed like a win win to him. 

Go figure the pigman would try and go to such lengths just to get at him. But even that was according to Dream’s master plan. He never actually loved Fundy, but he did need him. If he wanted a way to control that infamous family of his, he needed a way to ensure they wouldn’t attack him. Or if they did Fundy would be forced to turn his back on them, further exiling and annihilating the family members from each other. 

Dream leaped over crater after crater looking to find anyone, but the town was strangely empty. Where had everyone gone? Suddenly something crashed into him and he was sent off his feet and onto his back. Winded Dream looked around for what had caused him to crash and his eyes fell on the tall form of the pigman himself. 

Dream grinned and stood back up holding his ax high. 

“Come to take me out yourself,” Dream taunted and Techno only looked on almost disappointedly. He had figured this was their plan. Force Dream to 1v1 an overpowered Technoblade and either force his surrender or kill him. What they didn’t know was how long Dream had spent training in order to prepare himself for their next battle. He wasn’t going to lose this time. 

“I wish I could say that pleasure was going to me, but there’s someone far more deserving you must feel the wrath of,” Technoblade says looking over Dream’s shoulder and backing away from him. Dream turned and the grin he held left his face. So this wasn’t their plan but then what could it have been? No one in this world would be able to take him down, except for Techno. Finally, he glanced around and tried not to be too shocked at what he saw.

Across the field, Tubbo was being held by Tommy with a crossbow pinned to his chest. Even from here, Dream could see the fear in his face. No wonder, Tommy was angry, but to attack Tubbo? Maybe Dream had pushed him a bit too far this time. A bit away from them stood Eret, with his sword covered in blood. Crown firmly placed back onto his head. He knew that crown. Despair pulling in his stomach he looked down and saw George’s body limp on the grass. 

Dream opened his mouth to call out to him, but at that moment his eyes landed on who Technoblade had really meant. Standing just beside Eret was his betrothed. 

Fundy. Standing in full netherite armor, potion effects swirling around him. 

It took Dream’s brain longer than it should have to process what he was seeing. Fundy had betrayed him? Impossible! Fundy was irrevocably in love with him. He’d never go against him in such a way, but the longer Dream stared the more obvious what had happened became. Fundy had never been kidnapped. Fundy had grown wise to that Dream had only been using him, so he staged his abduction in order to train with Technoblade. 

“Did you miss me, sweetie?” Fundy taunts and his voice stabs Dream. He knew Fundy was no longer Fundy. This was someone new entirely. Someone that Dream had created. A monster of his own making. Dream could only stare at the man he had said he was to marry. 

“Awe now it’s not very nice of you to look at your betrothed like that now is it?” Fundy continued spinning his sword around himself. Dream remained seated, only able to look up as the demon approached him. His eyes darted over to where George laid, unmoving on the ground. 

“I really wouldn’t worry about him right now. Do you think I would’ve killed him?” Fundy almost snarled. Did that mean he wasn’t dead yet? He hasn't disappeared yet, so that was probably true. It wasn’t his last life either, so he wasn’t dead dead. Dream hadn’t had the opportunity to see Fundy when he was angry, but in moments like these, he seemed more animal-like than human. 

“Fundy, we can talk about this,” Dream said, eyes darting around trying to think of some plan to escape all of this. This is where he thinks best. Stressful situations like this are where he does his best work, right? That’s how it always had been. And yet as he looked around, Dream couldn’t find a single thing that would be useful in his escape. Technoblade had now circled around him, and even though he had returned his own weapons, Dream knew he wouldn’t be able to make it past him before Fundy descended on him. 

“Oh, I think the time for talking has long passed. You used me! All you ever did was use me for your sick plans! I trusted you! After everything that’s happened I trusted you!” Fundy continued a maddened look appearing in his eye. The same look Dream had noted in Wilbur’s eyes in the days leading up to his death. The same maddened gaze he had taken advantage of in order to control him. A pang went through Dream. Once upon a time, he had cared for Fundy. But somethings had changed. Fundy wasn’t necessary to love, but he was needed if he ever wanted to fully control the SMP. 

“Fundy you don’t have to do this,” Dream practically whispered out as the fox hybrid approached him. Fundy’s smile finally fell from his face. Maybe, just maybe he could still talk his way out of this one. 

“No, you’re quite right. I don’t have to do this,” Fundy said, finally reaching where Dream had sat crouched. He kept his gaze pointed down towards the ground. Hope began to refill in Dream. Maybe there was still a chance for him to reclaim his SMP. 

Suddenly Fundy looked upwards into Dream’s eyes and that hope vanished. His eyes were filled with only madness eerily similar to that of his father’s. 

“But I really want too,”

And just like that the world he had fought for control of, went completely dark.


	6. I'll Make A Man Out Of You (Sleepy Boys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with all of the angst going on, I wanted to write something a bit more uplifting about our Sleep Boys. Please note I did write this before Wilbur confirmed that Technoblade was the eldest by two minutes. 
> 
> Sorry for the later post! Work was absolutely killer- but I hope you all still enjoy and have a great day!

“Tommy it isn’t that hard! Swing the blade out like so and thrust it outwards midway,” Technoblade repeated for what felt like the millionth time. Tommy had grass stains littered all over his body and clothes. He’d been on the ground longer than he’d actually practiced the move for. After all these hours you’d think he’d have moved on to practice another move but nope. He’d been sat there all day practicing the one move Techno had said was one of the most basic forms he could teach him. 

It wasn’t as if Tommy was a complete imbecile when it came to sword fighting. Their dad had trained Tommy personally, just as he had with his two older brothers. He always said it was important for the boys to know how to protect themselves. He had used to be an explorer. Traveling around the different worlds, fighting against the monsters that inhabited them. There was no way to completely destroy them, as no one knew where most of them came from, but they could at least be fought and culled a bit. Tommy wanted one day to travel away from their safe haven and find a different world he could make his home. But in order to do that he had to prove he was capable. 

Technoblade had already proven himself long ago, beating even Wilbur from getting permission to leave their little home. He now spent most of the time away from their home. After he had left for his first journey into the worlds, he returned months later with a haunted look in his eyes. He had sought out their father and after several hours behind locked doors they came out. He never had spoken of what he had witnessed on that first journey out, but after that, a new obstacle was in the way for both Tommy and Wilbur to be allowed to leave. They needed to prove to Techno they could handle themselves. 

It took almost another year with Technoblade coming and going for Wilbur to be allowed to leave as well. Now only Tommy was stuck at home. Wilbur still stuck around, knowing Tommy wanted out, and he had agreed to help train him up. After a while, though it became obvious to Tommy that Wilbur’s heart wasn’t really in it. Wilbur wasn’t big on fighting. He believed most things could be solved with words, well except the monsters he supposed. 

So if Tommy was ever to leave he’d need Technoblade to train him. After waiting several months his brother finally came home and Tommy lept on the chance for him to train him. Unfortunately, Tommy might live to regret that decision, or at least his muscles would. 

Groaning he got back up onto his feet and got back into his stance he held his sword out towards his older brother. This time for sure, Tommy decided tired of eating the grass that surrounded their fields. The very fields Techno had taken to building as a form of therapy for when he needed a break from being ‘Technoblade’.

When Tommy had proposed this idea he hadn’t thought he’d be spending the rest of his day picking the grass and dirt out of his hair. Apparently, Techno had as he only bent over and laughed. Tommy groaned again at the noise. He hated more than anything being made fun of and laughed at, and he had been the better part of his day up to that point. As much as he wanted to jump up and beat his brother down, that would only end up with Tommy back on the ground and Techno laughing even more. 

Techno didn’t even have any armor on. The man didn’t even look like he had broken a sweat yet, which might have annoyed Tommy even more. His own hair and shirt were pasted to his forehead and back from his sweat. Techno had been using one of his swords from his weapons collection, but it was one of the lowest leveled ones that he had created, for safety purposes he had smirked. Or at least he had said that it was. 

Tommy had decided that it surely hadn’t felt like it was. But Technoblade wasn’t one to hold back enough to make a wooden practice sword to train Tommy with. He’d say that enemies on the outside wouldn’t use wooden swords, so why should Techno? Tommy held back the retort of how they weren’t nearly as dangerous as Techno was with any time of sharp object. Maybe even a few nonsharp ones as well. 

Getting knocked back on to his back Tommy landed with a grunt. His eldest brother and his father laughed from the blanket that had set up to watch and eat. They hadn’t been there to witness every time Tommy had been thrown on his face, but it was enough to embarrass Tommy. Of course, they had to come out here and watch Tommy fail at this. It wasn’t as if they were able to 1v1 Technoblade anymore.

“Would you like to try, assholes?!” Tommy yelled towards his laughing family. His father only smiled back at him. Out of all of them, Philza was the only one that might have been able to beat Techno in his youth. But as he’s gotten older the likelihood of that happening was slim to none. Not like Techno would go all out when fighting his father. That was the one person he would hold back a little bit against it seemed. 

“Nah, we learned a while ago not to train with him!” Wilbur shouted back. That was true. By the time he was 10 Techno was formidable with a fork, let alone a blade. Their father had taken to training him after that, and after a few short months, he had beaten both his father and his brother. It would be after his first journey out that Techno had become almost undefeatable and their winnings to start being few and far between. 

That’s why Tommy had asked Techno to finish the rest of his training. 

Only to eat dirt the whole time. Joy. 

It was almost insulting that he wasn’t even wearing armor, while he was wearing the strongest diamond armor his family-owned, but he knew at least he could hit him. A part of Tommy wanted to force Techno to put armor on, so when he was beaten Tommy could gloat about beating a fully decked out Technoblade. However, the logical part of his brain knew he should just take what he could get. At this rate, he might not even be able to hit the man. 

Or should have been able to. 

“Are you giving up?” Techno asked leaning over the boy as he panted. Tommy glared up at Techno as his pink braid swung over his shoulder back and forth. Taunting Tommy. 

Tommy grunted as he got back up on his feet. They’d been out there for hours and the mid-afternoon sun was only causing him more discomfort. But Tommy wasn’t one to just give up. He’d asked for this and by whatever god or gods may exist he was going to get a hit in. 

Holding his blade out again he got back into his stance. Taking a deep breath he tried to take a deep breath. Watching Technoblade carefully holding his blade as straight as an arrow, keeping it pointed straight at Tommy. A pang of annoyance as he realized Techno still wasn’t weary enough to lower his blade even slightly. They were trying to train Tommy how to spin, jump, and attack in one fluid motion. This way the enemy swings first and only hits the blade and you’re able to crit them out before they can attack again. At least that’s what he is supposed to be learning to do. All he’s felt himself learn so far is how to pick the grass off of his body. 

It was a technique that Technoblade had come up with, and had forced his other two family members to learn. No one was nearly close enough to Techno’s mastery of it but it was close enough that it would save their lives in battle. So go figure it would the first that Tommy would have to learn.

Tommy forced his weary muscles to hold the blade straight. Forced himself to match Technoblades stance from before. It wasn’t flawless, but Tommy could make it work. Had to make it work. His stubbornness wouldn’t allow yet another failure. Lunging forward he spun and jumped. His back was towards the blade, but once he heard the cling of metal he knew he could do it. Finishing the spin he pulled the blade down expecting it to meet Techno. Instead, his sword met Technoblades.

Shocked, he looked up at Techno as he smiled down at him. At least he wasn’t on the grass again.

“Well done Tommy!” Wilbur yelled from his position on the blanket. 

“But, I didn’t hit him?” Tommy said as Techno lowered and sheathed his sword. 

“Yea and you weren’t going to. I came up with the move so of course, I came up with a way to counter it,” Techno explained as he walked towards the picnic that had been set up. Of course. 

“So I was never going to win?” Tommy questioned just to make sure he understood. He had spent hours practicing a move to beat him and it wasn’t even possible from the get-go?

“Nah, but you did good! Use that against someone who hasn’t seen it before you’ll win every time,” Techno said moving to sit on the blanket beside their father. Tommy walked behind him and shoved his brother the rest of the way down. 

His father and oldest brother laughed as Techno landed harshly on the floor. For someone so graceful in battle, his brother was a clutz outside of it. 

Tommy went and plopped down on the other side of the blanket in a heap. He sat upright for only a moment before flopping onto his back to look at the mid-afternoon sky, too tired to keep upright.  
“Awe is someone tired?” Technoblade teased grabbing an apple from the basket. Tommy only glared at him, trying to muster the strength to argue back. Before he could his father chimed in. 

“Well, to be fair you’ve been running him ragged since sunrise, Techno,” Philza said unfurling his wings from behind his back to stretch out towards the sun. It was a move he did often the longer he was in one place. He might have decided it was time to settle down with his sons, but the wings on his back still longed to soar most days. 

“Tommy said he was ready,” Techno said between bites of his apple as he leaned back on one arm. Tommy sat up in his seat and grabbed an apple of his own, needing something to gain his energy back. 

“I am ready,” Tommy said definitely without thought. Techno only raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone knew if he was to challenge Tommy on it, the boy might not get up. A moment passed before Techno rolled his eyes and went back to munching on his apple. 

“He did alright. Better than Wilbur did the first week of his training,” Techno says glancing at their oldest brother as he pretends to be offended by the announcement. 

“I will have you know Mr. Blade I was merely holding back on you,” Wilbur says placing a hand over his heart and trying to appear confident. Techno threw his now empty apple core onto the field behind it and placed a hand on the sheath of his sword. 

“Then how about a quick match?” Techno taunts and Tommy almost lets out a groan. The man’s stamina when he got started was intense. It was the getting started part that was the real torture. His family had gotten into the habit of playing quick games- loser having to wake up Techno. You did not want to lose those games. The man demanded at least 13 hours of undisturbed rest, but once he was going he’d stay awake for days on end. Tommy didn’t know how he wasn’t killed on missions with that sleep schedule, but Techno never said how he managed so Tommy had stopped asking. 

“I’ll spare with you again when you can actually play one of these,” Wilbur stated placing his hand down on his guitar sitting next to him. He had gotten it as a gift whenever he was younger, and ever since he’d been attached to it. Tommy couldn’t think of a time when Wilbur wasn’t fiddling away at it. He’d never admit it but he rather enjoyed listening to his brother play, the songs that he would come up with. He’d find himself singing the words to himself afterward when no one else was around. Once Tommy did leave this world he wanted a friend who would still play. A part of Tommy wanted to learn himself, but for one that wouldn’t be very on-brand for him, and two he didn’t have the patience to sit and constantly practice at it. All his time right now was spent trying to learn the skills he’d need to leave. 

“Ugh, I’d rather not,” Techno said looking at the guitar with a look in his eyes. He’d tried and failed miserably once before, and Techno hated failing at things. After a while, he decided it would be best to just give up on trying to learn. That and he was dangerously close to throwing his brother’s prized possession out of the window. 

His family laughed at the memory of Techno failing at the instrument for a few minutes before they all fell silent. Tommy kept looking up at the sky and watching the clouds filter across the blue sky. Wilbur wasn’t able to keep his hands off of his guitar after mentioning it so he began to strum away, while Techno layed down on the grass and closed his eyes. Only their Dad stood and began to take the now-empty basket back to their home. 

The three brothers remained sat in silence with only Wilburs strumming breaking it. After a while, Wilbur stopped and placed his guitar down on his legs. Tommy looked up at him wondering why he had suddenly stopped but was only met with his brother’s own concerned and contemplative look. It wasn’t often Wilbur let slide his carefree exterior to show the more focused and concentrated Wil. It appeared that this was one of those moments. 

“Wilbur? What’s wrong?” Techno asked opening his eyes to look up at his oldest brother. Wilbur let out a sigh while running a finger along a string of his guitar. 

“I need you both to make me a promise,” Wilbur began after a few more moments of silence. The cheerful mood of the day began to dissipate at his words, and both Technoblade and Tommy sat up straight, watching their eldest brother in concern. 

“No matter what happens, you have to swear to me right now,” Wilbur continued seriously looking them both dead in the eyes. 

“What is it Wil?” Tommy asked hesitantly. Whatever it was Wilbur had thought it serious enough to ask the other two to swear to it. Their family took their promises to one another seriously. It was what held them together through it all. None of them were technically related by blood, but their oaths to own another, Phil included, was what made them family. Tommy couldn’t remember a time away from his brothers or father, but Wilbur and Techno were a bit older than he had been by the time Phil had finally found him. Sometimes Wilbur especially got a look in his eye that Tommy couldn’t understand. Didn’t know if he even wanted to understand. 

“When we all leave this place, you must promise me that you won’t leave any one of us alone,” Wilbur finished softly almost pleading with his two brothers. Tommy spared a glance over at Techno but his face relieved nothing. If anyone of them was going to run off into the sunset, never to be seen again, it would be him. 

“What do you mean Wilbur?” Tommy asked trying to get a further understanding as to what he could mean. They were family. Why would anyone of them ever end up alone?

“Tommy, the world out there is … complicated. More complicated than you might think. I just want the three of us to swear that no matter what happens. No matter who we become and align ourselves with if we ever are to meet we will have each other’s backs,” Wilbur explaining his tone still soft and powerful, but his eyes betrayed his worry and fear. What could possibly happen that would force the three brothers apart in such a way? Wilbur was making it sound as if they’d be made to fight one another.  
“I only want to make sure none of us end up alone,” Wilbur finished explaining and the field once again grew silent. A part of Tommy just wanted to laugh and playoff what Wilbur had suggested, but when Techno remained stoic he thought better of it. Thinking hard he thought about what Wilbur could mean, and why he’d make them swear to it. It had to be a big deal for his older brothers but it didn’t make much sense to him. Why would he be alone? He was always right, to begin with of course, so people were bound to come to him, even if they weren’t necessarily related to him. 

“Alright, I swear,” Tommy finally agreed and Wilbur nodded at him before they both looked at their middle brother. Staring off into space he twirled a yellow flower around his fingers seeming a million miles away. They knew better than to pester him for an answer, it was best to just let Techno be when he was thinking. 

“I can swear you this. I will be there in your times of absolute need, but that does not mean I can support every cause you might take. If I believe you’ve gone down a path I cannot follow, I ask that you do not ask for me to support it. If ever you find yourselves alone, I will try to be round. That is all I can promise you,” Technoblade finally says seriously and Wilbur nods once again. It wasn’t exactly the swear of allegiance he had asked for, but he understood Techno’s point. They all had different ideas for what the world should be like. It wasn’t fair to ask Techno to abandon those ideas just his brother’s version of what is right. 

They sat in silence as the sun slowly began to slink across the sky. Their father hadn’t come out of their home yet, probably to give the boys some time together. They were getting older, and that meant they were going to drift apart. They needed these moments of bonding between themselves before it was too late. Who knows who much more time they had to just waste an afternoon. 

After some time, Tommy felt himself growing tired so he moved to lay down on the grass. However, this turned out to be a mistake as Techno turned to smirk at him. 

“Alight up and at ’em, Tommy! That sword isn’t going to raise itself,” he calls getting up to his feet and walking back towards the training grounds. Tommy only groans, his muscles crying out at the idea of standing and holding his sword up any more. Wilbur chuckled and picked his guitar back up to strum. After a few moments, Tommy rose to his feet, only wincing a dozen times as his muscles seemed to beg for mercy. 

“I still need to make a man out of you,” Techno calls out to taunt Tommy, and Wilbur again laughs. Tired muscles be damned now, Tommy had to prove himself now. 

As the sun danced over the three figures in their own safe haven, laughing as the day slowly came to an end. Minds filled on the prospects of their futures. What could possibly go wrong?


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a new friend... right? He didn't need family or even a home! 
> 
> But what is home really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the idea for this right before Tommy went to live with Techno...
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry about not Thursday post last week, but to make up for it this is almost 9,000 words, and the one for Thursday is probably going to be about the same length.
> 
> I hope everyone has a great week and please enjoy!

“I don’t care anymore Technoblade! I’m meant to be out here! Dream is my only friend and you’re just an ass who wanted to destroy everything! You don’t care about me!” Tommy screamed at his eldest brother, tears of anger streaming down his face. Techno tried to back off, hoping to placate the boy, but Tommy kept yelling and advancing on him. They both knew that Techno could fight him off if he wanted, but he wouldn’t. 

Techno had changed after he had entered his retirement from fighting. Only, Tommy had changed as well. 

“Tommy this isn’t like you. Please come home with me and Philza. Dream is only using you so he can kill you, Tommy, don’t you understand that! He’s not your friend. Everything bad that has happened in this world is because of him. Why would you ever believe anything that comes out of his mouth?” Techno asks but Tommy is no longer listening. As soon as Tommy had seen the portal and Techno walking through it he had fallen into the depths of his own mind, blocking out everything the anarchist said. 

Dream had warned him that this would happen. That his family would try and turn Tommy away from Dream. His one and only friend. His family were fools if they believed that Tommy would leave now only to be thrown aside after that had hurt his only friend. After they had used Tommy for all he was worth, he’d be alone. Tommy shuddered at the thought. He didn’t want to be alone, hated the feeling of despair that seemed to seep through his being at the prospect of being trapped in his own mind once more. No, Techno wouldn’t be allowed to hurt him. Not again. 

“I’ll kill you myself if I ever catch you around here again,” Tommy said holding the sword Dream had finally allowed him to keep. He had said it was to be used for protection against anyone who opposed Dream and wanted to take Tommy away. Why would Tommy ever want to leave when he has such a good friend anyway? Tommy had Dream and that was all he needed. 

Techno could only watch his little brothers crazed and dull blue eyes as they seemed to gloss over him. He had lost the once confident and boisterous look of his youth, even if it was an act. In front of Techno was a mere shell of the boy he had once been. Not even the wars he had been through had hurt him as much as the feeling of being alone had. Techno tried to force down the feelings of guilt that rose within him. He should’ve forced Tommy to come with him a long time ago. Looking around the Nether to make sure no one was watching them Techno tried to plead with his brother once more. He knew Dream didn’t leave Tommy’s side for long periods of time, so this was his only chance to take him back. To convince him that he still had a family out there.

“Tommy, please. We’re still your family. Dad misses you, Ghostbur misses you, hell even I miss you. Can you please listen to reason? You aren’t well,” Techno says trying to convince Tommy to put down the blade, but Tommy stopped listening after the mention of their father. 

Dad was still here? 

But he had… panic filled with Tommy as he remembered why his Father had finally shown up in the first place. 

If their father was still here then it must be to kill Tommy. Just as he had down to Alive Wilbur, Philza was only there to kill him in order to stop him. He had abandoned Wilbur and Tommy in their times of need and had only appeared to slay the son he had claimed to love. He didn’t care about Tommy, no he could only be there to kill him. Dream had told him of all the horrible things his father had used to say about him when he wasn’t around. If Phil had been so quickly able to kill the son he had supposedly favored what would he do to Tommy when he found him? 

Tommy forced the blade closer to Techno’s chest trying to force him back through the portal he had appeared from. Unwilling to fight, Techno backed up as well to keep the blade from piercing his farming shirt. He had come without any armor, hoping that would help appease Tommy, but it was also detrimental if Tommy went at him or Dream appeared. Besides even if he had appeared with armor, techno didn’t want to fight anymore. It had only brought the people he cared about sorrow. Phil could hardly hold a sword without panicking, Ghostbur lost his mind and self to senseless violence, and Techno could never go back to the innocence of his childhood. Now the violence had seemed to claim another. Techno knew fighting back wouldn’t solve things though. If Tommy was to kill him here then so be it, but Techno was finished with it all. 

“Dream won’t let that man kill me! Leave me alone Techno! It’s what everyone does best,” Tommy says forcing Techno back through his portal and into the overworld. Techno stretched out a hand attempting to grab at Tommy but was cast out before he could. Tommy let out a deep breath of relief. As soon as Deram arrived he’d tell him of Techno’s arrival and Dream would handle him. Tommy wouldn’t have to worry about him ever again. Yet for some reason, Tommy’s heart tightened in his chest as he watched his brother phase-out through the portal, and it grew worse at the thought of having to tel Dream. Brushing it off, Tommy picked up his pickaxe and went back to mining for Dream. His mind must be confusing him. Dream was his friend after all. 

Back in the overworld Techno faced a pacing Phil in front of the portal. Phil had wanted to go with Techno to help retrieve his son but was now unable to enter into the Nether. Fundy had set a curse on him, never to allow him to leave this dimension or travel to any other world. At first, he hadn’t even been able to go outside of his house in L’Manberg, but with Ghostbur’s help, he’d managed to break that much of the enchantment. This operation was weeks in the making, and Techno had been sure he could get Tommy to come back. At least the Tommy he had once known to return. He hadn’t expected Tommy to lose his strength as fast as he had. 

“Where’s Tommy?” Phil asked running to grab Techno’s shoulders. Techno looked aside, not having the heart to tell him what Tommy had said towards him. Sure Phil had killed Wilbur, but that Wilbur was not the brother nor son that they had once known. Ghostbur wasn’t even the Wilbur that they had once known, but every once in a while they’d catch a glimpse of the once-proud leader. Tommy had said that he understood why it had to be done, but clearly, his paranoia was growing worse the longer he stayed exiled. The longer he stayed under Dream’s thumb, Techno thought gritting his teeth. 

“I couldn’t…” Techno started but stopped when he saw Phil’s face fall. Phil backed up and turned to watch the morning sun over the snowy mountain tops. Techno stepped away from the portal after a moment of considering running back in and dragging Tommy out by his hair. He knew it wouldn’t work. Tommy would only escape and run back to Dream and lead him straight to them. Techno couldn’t risk his father’s dilapidated health or their middle brothers’ already shaky sanity. If Tommy was to come it had to be by his own volition. But would that even be possible anymore? Was there anyone left on their side that would be able to convince Tommy to return to the person that he once was? Sure, Tommy and Techno didn’t get along well anymore. Tubbo might have been better to send but Techno and the L’Manberg citizens weren’t really on speaking terms. Ghostbur could only be corporeal for only a short time, and wouldn’t have the strength to handle seeing his brother go mad. And based on Tommy’s reaction to their father’s name it probably wasn’t a good reminder for him either. Ranboo might have been another good choice, as the two had gotten close, and Techno had been the one to save Ranboo all those years ago, but he was also involved in the event that had gotten Tommy banished in the first place. Tommy might not have wanted to see him either. 

Techno rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He had been the only option to go. Plus if Dream had appeared he was probably the only one that could escape a 2v1 with Dream and Tommy. It wouldn’t have been fair to send anyone else. Techno’s guilt rose within him. He should’ve gone and forced Tommy to join him as soon as he had gotten word of his exile. Instead, he’d laughed at him and forced him closer into Dream’s clutches. 

“It’s alright Techno. It’s not your fault,” Phil said softly still looking towards the horizon. Techno placed a hand on his father’s shoulder and let out a deep breath. Phil blamed himself more than Techno. He hadn’t been able to protect two of his sons now. He’d slain one, and now the other was terrified by the mere mention of his name. Phil knew deep down he never should’ve let his boys leave their house on a hill. Where they were all safe and the worse thing that could happen was Tommy annoying them all. Phil would’ve given anything to have Tommy there to annoy them now. Anything over the shell he knew his son had become. He had thought his sons were better off without him. After finally returning home from a long mission into the worlds, he had read the letters Tommy and Wilbur had sent about their battles in the Dream SMP World. He came as fast as he could, but by then it was already too late. He had lost his son to his own mind. The grief nearly consumed him, and he tried to stay away from his boys after that. Techno didn’t fear him, being the eldest and well being Techno but Tommy? Phil had noticed the fear and hesitation in the boy’s eyes whenever Phil was around. He frightened his own son. So he forced himself not to intervene with Tommy’s life, trusting his friends to keep him safe. Phil never should’ve trusted them with such a task. Now his youngest son was all but lost to him. 

“All we can do is wait for him to realize on his own,” Phil finishes and a hush falls over the two. Techno met Ghostbur’s eyes and nodded his head towards the portal. Nodding softly, Ghostbur threw some Blue on the ground, before vanishing through the portal. If they couldn’t convince Tommy to join them, the least they could do was make sure that he was okay. It’s a long time before either of them begin moving to start on their projects. The day had only just started and they had much to do. Sitting around wasn’t going to convince Tommy to come back. 

Just after nightfall, Techno had managed to finish the farm he had started. He had been at it for hours and should’ve stopped earlier but the idea of sitting and stewing over Tommy when he couldn’t do anything made him want to go back to his old ways of fighting first. No, it was best to keep his hands and mind busy so the voices in his mind were duller. Just as he was leaving Ghostbur came from above. 

“Techno it’s Tommy!” That was all he heard before grabbing his blade and climbing from the basement of their home.

Tommy had been mining in the Nether ever after he had forced his brother to leave. Dream had wanted more Netherite and as his friend, Tommy should be the one that got it for him. Sure, Tommy wouldn’t get to use it, but why would he need to when he had Dream around. If he could do something to help a friend shouldn’t he? Maybe that’s why he and…. Tommy refused to think of the name. Maybe that’s why they hadn’t worked though. Maybe Tommy was too selfish and he couldn’t stand it anymore, so he tossed him aside. Tommy didn’t want Dream to think that of him though. He’d prove to Dream that he wasn’t selfish and that Dream should remain his friend no matter what. Maybe this way he wouldn’t be abandoned. 

Speaking of, he hadn’t seen Dream at all today, Tommy realized suddenly. Glancing around the tunnels he had been expanding he half expected to see Dream watching him work, but they were all empty. It was odd. Dream usually tracked Tommy down no matter where he had been and checked upon him. It wasn’t like Tommy had gone to a restricted area, he made sure to stay in the zone Dream had set for him so he could find him. Was he suddenly too busy?

Tommy shook that thought out of his head. No of course Dream was going to see him. He always did. He probably was just having a hard time finding him in the Nether today. Tommy was just getting confused because of what Techno had said. It was all their fault he was here in the first place. 

“Tommy you over here?” a familiar voice called from the pathway Tommy had blown up while mining for Dream’s Netherite. Tommy smiled, relief filling his heart. See, it was all just a ploy by his so-called “family” to hurt Dream. He would never leave Tommy. Not like a certain someone had… 

“Hi Dream! I’m over here!” Tommy called back getting off his hands and knees while trying to brush the debris from his already filthy clothes. He should get around to mending them, but what was the point? All he ever saw was Dream anyway, and he didn’t seem to mind the tattered clothes. In fact, Dream always smiled whenever he saw Tommy in his outfit nowadays. Tommy bounded down the tunnels he had made in search of his friend, before finally stumbling upon him looking at the portal Techno had appeared from. With an unreadable look on his face, Dream turned to face Tommy. His knees began to shake at the demons advancing on him, the pressure of the from almost overwhelming him. Dream was his friend though. He wouldn’t hurt him, right? 

“What’s this?” he asked darkly and Tommy looked down to stare at the floor. Surely, he wouldn’t think Tommy had anything to do with the new portal. Dream had asked him to never travel without letting him know first, and Tommy wouldn’t do anything to disobey what Dream wanted. It would make Dream leave him and Tommy didn’t want that. He would never want that. 

“Um. Techno made it I think,” Tommy said quietly keeping his gaze locked down on the ground. Dream reached him and grabbed his face to meet his gaze. With his mask on Tommy couldn’t see his eyes, but his sadistic smirk had taken its place. Tommy tried not to shiver under his stare. 

“You think?” Dream asked but Tommy knew the demand to elaborate was there. His palms began to sweat under the demon’s gaze, and even though he had told Techno to get lost, he was still panicking that he had done something wrong. Dream was obviously mad, but why? Tommy had clearly refused Techno’s offer. 

“Well, he came through and tried to take me back with him. But I told him to get lost and that I didn’t need him, and I forced him back through the portal!” Tommy started off slowly but feeling the murderous aura around Drema grow he rushed to finish his sentence. To assure Dream that he wouldn’t leave him. Why would he when Dream was the only one that really cared about him?

Dream released Tommy’s chin and slowly began pacing around him, thinking. Tommy stayed still, knowing better than to question what the demon was doing and why. Surely, he would understand that Tommy had nothing to do with his old family anymore. 

“Tommy, you know that I’m you’re only friend correct,” Dream said pity dripping from his voice as he watched Tommy flinch from the statement. 

“Your family threw you aside. Your best friend cast you out. No one came for you. No one else wants you, Tommy,” Dream said from Tommy placing a hand on his now quivering shoulder. Pain blossomed within Tommy. He knew Dream was right, but every time he said it aloud, Tommy’s heart hurt.

“I know, Dream,” Tommy said quietly dropping his gaze back down to the Nether underneath his feet. Trying to stifle the tears he blinked rapidly so Dream wouldn’t notice. Dream removed his hands but stayed behind him. 

“Then I can’t understand why you would betray me like this,” Dream says dejectedly as if Tommy had committed a grave sin against him. Tommy went to turn and face Dream, to plead his innocence with the demon but the hands returned and forced him to stay still. 

“You know that I’ve only acted to help you right Tommy?” Dream said gravely right beside Tommy’s ear. Tommy nodded his head eagerly. Dream was his friend. Dream would always be his friend. 

“Then I hope you don’t mind,” Dream said removing his hands from Tommy’s shoulders and backing up. Before Tommy could turn around and face Dream something pierced his side. Looking down he saw the tip of Dream’s Netherite sword through his side before he pulled it out. Pain blossomed throughout his body and Tommy could only stand there for a moment dumbfounded as to what had happened. Tommy’s hands went to grab the wound before he slowly fell to his knees. Dream’s laughter at the boy on his knees cradling his side sent him into a fit of cackling laughs. 

“Wow! I didn’t think it would be that easy! You really believed that shit? You’re dumber than I thought you were,” Dream said walking around to look Tommy in the eyes. He bent down and grabbed Tommy’s face once more forcing the teary-eyed teen to meet his gaze. Tommy could feel the blood rushing out of his wound but that pain was nowhere close compared to the pain that he felt inside. 

Dream had never been his friend, Tommy realized suddenly. He was behind his exile. He forced Tommy to be alone. He made him drive his family away and for what? Dream let go of his chin and placed his sword back into his sheath. This had been Dream’s plan all along. Tommy had been the one person who had never listened to Dream, and Dream knew it. He had done all of this just to punish him, before pushing him over the edge and killing him. That’s why Dream had never allowed Tommy to end his own life. Dream had wanted that pleasure all for himself. 

“Now all I have to do is lure your maniac of a brother to our prison and there will be no one left on this world who will be able to challenge me,” Dream said smirking down at the wounded boy as he slumped to the floor still clutching his bleeding side. Tommy felt numb both in his mind and in his body. He could hardly even feel his wound anymore, but his numb mind scared him more. 

So that’s what it had been about. To drive his family to alienate themselves and pick them off so he would be all-powerful. And Tommy had fallen for Dream’s act. Though he doubted his family would come after him again. His old friends wouldn’t either. Tommy was going to die alone he realized before letting go of his wound. If he was meant to die here then so be it. Tommy couldn’t care to fight anymore. 

Slowly his eyes drifted shut and just before he lost consciousness he heard a deep growl. 

Techno followed Ghostbur across the grounds towards the portal they had constructed earlier to get Tommy. Whatever had happened caused Wilbur to lose it and come for help. Something was very wrong if it had caused Ghosstbur to realize it was a dangerous situation. Racing past Phil he only offered a quick glance before diving into the portal after Wilbur. 

After a few moments, he was transported back to the Nether and his breath caught in his throat. 

Standing in front of him was the Demon Dream. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. Lying far too still on the ground was a bleeding and unconscious Tommy. Techno couldn’t move. He swore after what had happened to Wilbur he wouldn’t bury another family member. Even the one who wanted nothing more than to be a hero to the world. But nothing good ever happens to heroes. 

A deep growl started in the back of Techno’s throat as he transformed. Usually, he could appear more human as to not scare off people but when his emotions ran hot he became more beast than man. The voices in his mind exploded into screams. The demand for blood all but blinding Techno, and was all he could think. Dream whirled from watching Tommy see Techno standing behind him. A dream realized he wasn’t wearing any armor and only had a sword to fight with, so Dream did have the upper hand there at least. But he had yet to fight a truly enraged Technoblade. The beast version was one no one had walked away from those fights. 

Red encircled Techno’s vision and he lunged before Dream could grasp that he had actually moved. How had Techno found out so quickly? Dream had planned to taunt Techno into meeting him and trapping him. This wasn’t the plan! Dream pulled out his sword and slashed at Techno. Faster than he expected Techno leaped out of the way and Dream was only able to slash his braid off. Techno jumped on top of Dream and rather than using his sword he started punching the Demon. Dream raised his arms trying to defend himself and push the beast off, but Techno was unmoving. This wasn’t the Techno, Dream had faced months ago. This was a being that rivaled even his own almost immortal status. Dream was overwhelmed by Techno’s force, and even the hits he had managed to hit, did nothing to deter the beast of a man. 

Techno cracked Dream’s mask and didn’t stop beating until the demon went still beneath him. Panting Techno stood and wobbled on his feet. Dream had gotten a few decent hints on, nothing too bad, but losing his cool and releasing the beast as he had always lead to him in pain afterward. It’s why he tried to keep calm all the time. Forcing his now coated red strands of hair from his face he tried to steady himself as he stood from Dream’s unmoving form. Blinking past the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him from one of Dream’s hits he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. 

Racing towards Tommy’s still figure Techno pressed a shaky hand to his neck to check for a pulse. If he was gone Techno knew he would lose control again and go after anyone. After a few moments, Techno felt a light pulse and let out the breath he had been holding. Carefully he scooped the teen in his arms and as fast and carefully as he could made his way back to the portal. He would finish the demon off another time, right now he had to save his family. 

Stepping through he was met by a confused Phil and a worried Ghostbur. Phil looked to Techno’s arms and let out a gasp at the sight of his youngest son covered in blood. Rushing forwards he met Techno’s gaze with one of concern. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood, we need to get him inside,” Techno said wasting no time for Phil to ask what had happened and racing from the portal towards his hidden home. Phil nodding fears evident on his face. They rushed forward before Techno called over to a stunned Ghostbur. He had stayed behind trying to comfort his father knowing he wouldn’t be any good helping Techno as his interactions with the living were severally limited. That and the echoes of violence always seemed to reverberate in his mind afterward. He didn’t want to be reminded of alive Wilbur and the things he had done and taken part in. And yet at the sight of his youngest brother covered and unconscious in Techno’s arms made something rage inside of Ghostbur. 

“Go to L’Manberg and get Tubbo and Niki, Ghostbur!” Techno shouted knowing the ghost would be faster than the two on their horses. Ghostbur floated in the air a few moments more, horror on his face. Seeing his younger brother on death’s door brought back uncomfortable memories from alive Wilbur that Ghostbur wasn’t prepared to fight against. The memories of explosions and the feelings of loss and pain threatened to overwhelm him. He could feel the madness from deep within and knew the remnants of the person he was. Ghostbur leaned over clutching his head and his vision went in and out of focus. Something was fighting him from the inside out, trying to gain control of him. The same thing that had taken control of him when he was alive. 

“Ghostbur now!” Techno shouted as Phil opened the door for Techno to carry Tommy through into the house they had built for their safety. Ghostbur forced the madness back down. Nothing good would come of him losing control right now. He had to go and get more help. Niki was known for being the best at healing and was used to having to heal up the boys whenever they had gotten hurt. Although, Tommy hadn’t been hurt as badly as this before. Tubbo had nearly gone mad with grief when he couldn’t find Tommy in Logsteadshire. He needed to be there is Tommy woke up. Ghostbur shook his head at the thought. Not “if” it was going to be when. He’d make sure of it. 

Ghostbur flew off in the direction of L’Manberg flying as fast as he could through the night sky. It would take him far longer than he would like to get them back to the Sleepy Boys home so he had no time to waste. He couldn’t lose his brother. Not like this.

Techno laid the unconscious teen down on the table he had made. Never knowing that in just a few short weeks he’d have to use it to fix up his brother. Phil took charge then noting Techno’s shaking hands as he backed away from his brother. Techno was good at the causing of destruction, but the cleaning up afterward not so much. 

“Techno grab every regen potion we have and something I can use to stop the flow of blood,” Phil ordered calmly. He had to remain calm. If he showed fear or panic then Techno’s already teetering grasp on his rational thought might break and he’d go on a rampage. Techno numbly nodded his head and raced downstairs to their storerooms. They hadn’t crafted that many regen potions yet, as they had been trying to maintain their “retired” stance and usually Techno hoarded every powerful item he had. However this time, he grabbed every last bottle he had crafted along with anything he could use to clean and stitch the wound up. After training and fighting for so long Techno knew the process of what he had to do to properly care for a stab wound. 

Racing back upstairs he noticed Phil’s hovering form over Tommy’s body. Sprinting to his side he thrust the cleaning supplies at him before making his way to Tommy’s head. Techno immediately noticed Tommy’s breathing had gotten weaker. All the jostling around hadn’t done him any favors, and Tommy hadn’t been protected from the blade in any way. It was a miracle it hadn’t killed him before Techno could’ve gotten to him. 

Techno leaned Tommy’s head up and uncorked one of the regen potions. Knowing Tommy was in no state to drink it himself Techno carefully allowed a few drops to hit Tommy’s tongue one at a time. It was a long process, but Techno feared if he went any faster Tommy would choke and stop breathing entirely. Phil focused his attention on the wound. Ripping the already tattered remnants of Tommy’s shirt he was able to get a better look at it. He knew the blade had to of entered from behind him and at very close range. Anger rose through Phil at the idea that someone his son had trusted had quite literally stabbed him in the back. And Phil wasn’t there to save him. His heart went out to his middle son, knowing he was the one to watch over Tommy and run for help when things went wrong. Phil never should’ve let Tommy live alone. 

Pushing his quilt aside he focused on his tasks at hand. Cleaning the wound took time especially because the bleeding had only just started to slow due to the regen potions. Unless Phil could close it though it would reopen again. As thoroughly as he could Phil steadily cleaned the wound while Techno continued to slowly drop the potion into Tommy’s mouth. 

Suddenly, after what felt like an eternity the main door to their home was thrust open. There stood Niki, Tubbo, and a floating Ghostbur. Quickly the trio ran inside and shut the door before racing over. Phil backed away as Niki took over to look over the wound. Tubbo ran to Tommy’s side tears in his already puffy eyes. Ghostbur had told them on the journey over that it had been bad when he had run to get them. Now Tubbo understood just how bad. For the first time, Tommy looked void of life. His once loud self was reduced to nothing more than a cadaver. Tubbo shuddered at the thought. Tommy couldn’t die. It wasn’t right! The grief and guilt that Tubbo had felt when he discovered the tower he thought Tommy had jumped from came rushing back in full force. If only he hadn’t pushed him away. Hadn’t worried so much over being the President, and worried more for his best friend’s safety. 

“The wound is fairly clean and I think I’ll be able to pinch off the organ that is bleeding. How’s his heartbeat?” Niki asked not sparing a glance upwards while she tried to close up the bleeding. Techno moved a hand to Tommy’s neck to test it out before giving a shaky breath. 

“Better than it was but it still isn’t great,” Techno said dropping a few more drops down Tommy’s throat. Niki fell in contemplative silence as she tried to figure out their next moves. With everyone distracted Phil looked down at his bloody hands and noticed them shaking. More of his son’s blood on his hands. He clenched his fist as tears fell from his face. If he had known his son’s fates he never would’ve let them leave home. He couldn’t lose another son like this. 

Tubbo grabbed onto Tommy’s hand and begged for whatever being was in charge to spare Tommy. Their childhoods had been consumed with war and violence. For the first time in either of their lives, they had a chance to live peacefully. Or at least they should’ve. Tubbo couldn’t blame Tommy anymore for the burning of the king’s home. He knew Dream had been overreacting for the sake of punishing all of L’Manberg. But Tubbo had been scared to challenge Dream. He hadn’t been like Tommy and was able to challenge the Demon over what he thought was right. He only had one life left. But so did Tommy. His hope with banishing Tommy was that at least he would be alive. He could hate Tubbo for the remainder of his days in exile but he’d be safe. 

Tubbo never should’ve banished him. He should’ve fought Dream for Tommy. As Tommy would’ve for him. And now all Tubbo could do was hope he wasn’t watching his best friend on his deathbed. 

Time slowly ticked past with the members in the house unmoving from their claimed spots. Finally, Niki sat down on a stool beside the bed. 

“I’ve done all that I can,” Niki says tiredly. Four pairs of eyes lept to met hers waiting for her final verdict. 

“He’ll pull through,” she said smiling. The breath that everyone seemed to be holding was finally let out and everyone slumped in their chairs around Tommy’s makeshift hospital bed. 

“I don’t know when he’ll wake but it shouldn’t be too long. Having those regen potions saved his life,” Niki stated helpfully but no one was paying her much mind anymore. All anyone could think was how thankful they were that they weren’t going to lose another person.   
“Thank you, Niki,” Phil finally said keeping his gaze on the tranquil look on Tommy’s face. Niki only nodded not bothering to say they didn’t have to thank her, she would’ve done it regardless. No matter what Tommy did she had always found him entertaining. She hated the fact that the separation of the countries kept everyone from just getting along. They were her friends and if she wanted to help them, then she was going to help them. Countries are damned. 

The room fell into silence as everyone just waited. Suddenly, Techno’s ears twitched and then twitched again. Getting up from his chair he grabbed his cross-bow and ax that he had left beside the door earlier and walked outside. His tattered clothes now soaked with a mixture of Tommy’s, Dream’s, and his own blood did next to nothing to protect him from the cold environment of his homeland but Techno was mostly numb to it. After ruling the Antarctic Empire all those years ago he had grown accustomed to the cold harsh winds. Scanning the grounds that surrounded his home he watched carefully. 

“Is he dead?” Phil who had followed Techno out asked. Techno didn’t spare him a glance keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of movement. 

“No. It’s not easy killing a demon,” Techno said eyes catching on different monsters as they meandered past. Dream’s own health had always been unknown. He’d died a few times sure, but he had yet to have what was known as his “Final death” which led many to believe the demon to be immortal. While Techno disagreed. He knew no one was truly immortal. Even he could die, although the voices he would hear would tell him otherwise sometimes. 

“What are you going to do when he shows up,” Phil asked crossing his arms and leaning against the side of their home. Techno’s hand twitched towards his ax. What was he going to do? He was probably the only one on this server who could handle the demon. Plus their list of allies wasn’t exactly awe-inspiring. They weren’t bad, but none of them had any desire to meet with Dream for a fair fight. That’s most likely why Dream had sought Techno out to give him the maps to the Woodland Mansions. If Dream had gotten Techno then everyone on the server would’ve been forced to bow before them. 

Techno didn’t want that. Sure, he derived pleasure from surviving the theatrical impossible but he didn’t take pleasure in the senselessness of politics anymore. He’d had enough of ruling the people from his time as King. All he wanted was a peaceful life. But the only way to achieve that was by showing strength, so Techno did what he had to do. 

“I’ll kill him,” Techno said tightening his grip on the drawn crossbow; just in case Dream chose to make an appearance right then and there. The wind continued to howl through the air but everything else remained deathly still. The calm before the storm. 

“He won’t attack tonight, Techno. I’m sure you did a number on him,” Phil reassured placing a hand on his eldest son’s shoulder. Phil had only seen Techno lose control of his more animalistic and bloodthirsty side once, but he knew the damage it could ensue. If Dream hadn’t been a demon there was a very slim chance he’d have survived the encounter with it. 

“I know. Just paranoid. The Butcher’s were able to find us so easily the other day so we need to be prepared,” Techno explained and Phil shuddered. He hated having to watch as they forced his son into the boat and had tried to kill him. Hated he hadn’t been able to come out and protect him. But Techno would’ve been in even more of a problem trying to save his dad rather than himself, so he forced himself to stay put. Not this time though. This time he was fighting for his sons. 

Time slowly passed as more snow began to pile up outside, but the two men remained at their posts. Watching and waiting for any sign of enemy fire. With Tubbo here it was doubtful the Butcher’s would attack again, especially after they had been unsuccessful with their previous attempt on his life. However, that didn’t mean Dream wouldn’t send someone after them in retaliation for Techno kicking his ass in the Nether. As the sun began to peak, Niki came stumbling through the front door. 

“He’s awake,”

Tommy didn’t dare open his eyes. He knew he was dead, but could still feel the world around him. He had died and was now forced to live as a ghost. Stuck forever in a world that was better off without him. Tommy could hear movement around him and fear seemed to rattle from his very core. 

Dream. 

Dream was here and he knew that Tommy was here too. He’d be forced to stay in exile with the man who had betrayed and manipulated him. Maybe if he stayed absolutely still he’d leave and Tommy would have a chance to escape. That was his only hope for getting out. Where would he even go through? No one wanted him around anymore. Tommy forced negative thoughts away. He couldn’t think like that. He had to focus on escaping from Dream. Sure he really couldn’t kill Tommy again but he knew from Ghostbur he could still feel pain as a ghost. Although, he could still feel the stab wound from before. He’d have thought that dying would have alleviated that, but maybe not. He’d never really asked Ghostbur how much pain he was still able to feel as a ghost. 

“It’s all my fault,” He heard a voice that definitely wasn’t Dream’s say. A voice Tommy knew he’d recognize even after he was long dead. Tubbo. Tubbo was here! And from what Tommy could gather Tubbo was also the one holding his hand. 

Why was Tubbo here? Had Dream forced him here in order to manipulate the two teenagers again? No. Tommy refused to let Dream continue to control them again. He had to gather his strength so he could at least fight Dream long enough to get Tubbo a chance to escape. But before he could another voice spoke. 

“ Tubbo that isn’t fair. This is not your fault,” they spoke and Tommy had to pause his plan for action as he tried to place it. It had almost sounded like Niki, but how could that be? Niki was back in L’Manberg and had almost no connection with Tommy or Tubbo’s current predicament. Why would Dream force her here?

“If I had challenged Dream back then, then maybe we wouldn’t be here right now,” Tubbo said thickly and Tommy knew his friend was holding back his tears. The hand on his own tightened and Tommy forced himself not to react. Until he knew what was happening he would have to play dead. Who knows what else Dream had planned for them. 

“If you had challenged him then, he would’ve killed you both and who knows who else. You did what you did to protect him, even if it was hard,” Niki’s voice said now much closer to the two. She was probably comforting Tubbo, Tommy realized and a part of him wanted to do the same. He hadn’t really blamed Tubbo for his banishment. It was his own stupid fault for attacking the new King’s home. He had been hurt, of course, but it probably was best for Tommy to have been exiled. 

“I would’ve rather died then, then be here now. He hates me, and he has every right to. I should’ve fought,” Tubbo said and Tommy could hear the tears finally breakthrough. Oh, fuck this. He hated making plans anyway, rather preferring to think on his feet. He’d done enough harm to Tubbo. 

“Oh don’t start that shit man. I don’t hate you,” Tommy said hoarsely before slowly creaking his eyes open. The ceiling above him was one he hadn’t seen before, nor was anything on the walls. Where exactly was he? Hearing a gasp to his left Tommy managed to finally see Tubbo and Niki. Tubbo’s eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying hard for hours, and they both had dried blood on their clothes. 

“You’re alive!” Tubbo squealed excitedly before throwing his arms over the teen. Tommy winced as he brushed over the wound and Tubbo immediately backed off. Tommy looked around once more trying to pinpoint where he was. It didn’t look like any building Tommy had been inside of in the SMP before. Trying to sit up he winced as he pulled the wound on his side taunt. It still hurt like a bitch, which really wasn’t fair if he was dead. Looking at his hands he realized he didn’t look like Ghostbur though. Sure he was pale but not ashy. Plus he still felt the need to breathe and still had all of his memories intact. Or at least up to the point where he had passed out. 

“What happened?” Tommy managed to ask as Niki ran from the room. Was she going to alert Dream of his waking? Tommy tried to force himself to his feet but flinched. Tubbo immediately forced him back onto the… was he on a table? 

“I’m not entirely sure. Ghostbur suddenly came running to get us and brought us here on Technoblades request. I think Niki just went to go get him,” Tubbo said and Tommy allowed himself to slouch back on the makeshift cot. Techno had come back for him then? Or had Dream dropped him off here as a taunt not thinking Tommy would survive?

Suddenly the door Niki had run through burst open and there stood Techno, his father, and Niki. Tears fell from his face freely and it took him a moment to realize he was crying. He was finally home. Phil sprinted over to Tommy and pulled him into a tight hug muttering how he was never going to leave him alone. Tommy started crying harder in his arms. His father still loved him. He was a fool for ever thinking he was only there to kill him. Slowly a blue flower floated down to Tommy’s lap and Tommy realized Ghostbur was still there. All the excitement must have drained him of his energy so he wasn’t able to be visible. Yet, Tommy was still comforted by the fact that he was at least still there. Even Techno leaned along the sidewall peering out of the window and occasionally looking towards the two. Finally, Phil released his death grip from Tommy but only moved as far as to grab a chair to place directly by his side. 

“So can anyone tell me what happened? The last thing I remember is Dream…” Tommy started a hand moving to cover his stab wound. Panic flared through him at the memory of the sudden betrayal. What had he done to deserve that? All eyes darted to Techno’s form as he moved his gaze from staring out the window to the group gathered around Tommy. Tommy realized Techno must have been the one to save him, so had he been the noise he had heard before falling unconscious? Tommy had heard tales of Techno’s more savage side, but he’d never seen it himself. A part of him was almost bummed that he hadn’t been able to see it for himself. Letting out a sigh, Techno began retelling what had happened. 

“I had Ghostbur monitoring you just in case something went wrong. He came to get me right after Dream had stabbed you. I was able to get there, but not before you lost consciousness. I fought him and knocked him unconscious but I’m sure he’s still alive out there somewhere. I brought you back here and sent Ghostbur to get Tubbo and Niki,” Techno said matter of factly while keeping his attention outside as if he thought they were going to be under siege at any point. The room fell silent as they all processed what had happened. 

Niki’s heart jumped into her throat. She knew Dream was a bad guy. Knew he would do anything to keep the bits of power he had garnered from the people of this world, but to stab a defenseless child in the Nether? After making him believe that there wasn’t a person in this world who cared for him? Niki remembered what it was like to live under the thumb of a dictator, but at least she hadn’t been alone when handling Schlatt. Tommy hadn’t had anyone he could go to, to escape the tyrant. 

Ghostbur floated above the group trying to force his mind to focus on his family. He knew what they were talking about was bad. Knew that Dream was doing a bad thing, but the voices inside were trying to make him focus on anything other than the sad news he had just heard. He hated sad things. Hated remembering them, and hated living through them even more. It’s that which made him refuse that Tommy had ever been exiled in the first place, that they were just on vacation. When deep down he knew that wasn’t the case. No this he wouldn’t just ignore. He knew it was pushing his mind more towards that of Alive Wilbur, but this was his brother. His brother he had dragged through two different wars and had put him in this position. Ghostbur was going to make up for the mistakes he had made. 

Phil’s anger returned at Techno’s speech. He wanted nothing more than to reclaim his “Angel Of Death” title and hunt the demon down. He knew he wasn’t as strong as he used to be, but Phil couldn’t care less about that right now. If he was meant to die protecting one of his children then so be it. He’d be damned if another son was fated to fall on this cursed ground. 

Tubbo let more tears fall as Techno’s words hit him hard. This never should’ve happened. If he had stuck by it it wouldn’t have. He wasn’t fit to be Tommy’s friend, let alone the President. He had allowed himself to be intimidated by Dream. Something both Wilbur, Tommy, and even Techno hadn’t ever allowed themselves to be. And in doing so what had he really gained? Was it worth what he had lost? What he had almost lost? Tubbo knew that it wasn’t. He had known from the moment he had banished Tommy that it was wrong. That what he had allowed Dream to convince him to do was wrong. 

Techno watched carefully as the members of his house reacted to the words he had spoken. He could feel the heavy guilt hanging off of everyone, and couldn’t blame them. If anyone of them had tried just a bit harder they wouldn’t be where they were now. Techno knew it was easy to look back and feel regret, but he always forced himself to keep looking forward. Even after his brothers had betrayed him, he had attacked but he never regretted that. After Wilbur died he refused to look back and try to figure out what he could’ve done differently. Regret had a place in an anarchist’s heart. What was done was done. Regret would get you nothing. And yet, when he saw Tommy crumpled on the Nether floor all he could feel was regret before rage took over. Regret over not being there. Not forcing the stubborn teen to come home. Regret for every moment he had since he had joined the world. 

Tommy stayed silent. He knew Dream was the one to stab him of course. He sat in amazement over the group that had come after him. Proof that Dream had been nothing more than a liar. He had his family with him. His family would always be with him. Anger rose within Tommy. Dream had almost convinced him that he was truly alone in the world. Alone like the demon himself was. Tommy had almost let Dream win and that was downright unacceptable. Dream was never going to win. Not then and not now. He had traded everything to get L’Manberg it’s freedom, fought with Dream head-on, Tommy would be damned if he gave that demon the satisfaction of doing him in. 

“When we meet him again, you will give me the pleasure of fighting and destroying him on my own,” Tommy said the familiar confidence back in his voice. The statement carried no hint of joking and gave the people in the house the same feeling when he had originally challenged Dream. Only this time, Tommy had changed. He couldn’t be described as a boy anymore. The world had robbed him of that right. This time Tommy was going to make the demon Dream pay for everything he had done. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Little brother,” Technoblade said meeting Tommy’s eyes. The glazed over look he had seen in the Nether was long gone, torn away by Dream himself the moment he attacked him. This was the Tommy, Technoblade had trained. He had matured from every act he had been forced to live through. He was a changed man now. All thanks to the demon who had tried to kill him. 

The room fell still as everyone began to think of the coming battle. No matter what happened next, no one was the same as they had been the first time. This was no longer just a fight for a country and hope. This was a battle for survival. The battle to end the manipulation and corruption of a hidden figure. Techno had never wanted to battle Dream, but he had crossed the line. He might not have worn a crown or a title but at the end of the day, every government was tied to his own creation. No more. 

Tommy sat and stared down at his hands. He knew he wasn’t the rash kid who had challenged Dream all that time ago. He had been killed twice now, and this was it. Maybe he’d be destined to die on this battlefield as well, but Tommy refused to think so. He’d be the one to kill the demon for good. No aiming away, no redo’s, no bargaining. 

Maybe L’Manberg was never meant to be. Maybe Eret had always been right when he had said that. 

Yet, the ideas on which L’Manberg was built would always ring free. Wilbur had said it best in his last moments, but he wasn’t completely correct. Under Schlatt these things could never exist. Maybe Techno was right and they couldn’t exist within a government at all. All Tommy knew was these thing’s Dream could never have, no matter how many he manipulated. 

Love. 

Family. 

Home. 

For these Tommy would always fight for. Not for some country, not for some law, not because he was forced to, but because he knew he had something to protect. So long as he had those, Tommy knew he would always find the strength to fight back. Starting with the Demon. 

“Alright, boys, who’s ready to slay a demon?” Tommy asked smirking looking up to meet the faces of his family. Everyone smiled back, knowing they had Tommy back. This wasn’t the end. Not even by a long shot.


	8. A New Beginning (Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of his days, Dream looks back on his life and questions what he could have done differently.

Where had he gone wrong? Dream wondered as he laid dying on his back. Where was the moment he had changed? He must have changed at some point. 

He could still vividly remember his and George’s first couple of days on the new world Dream had discovered. He could remember the laughter, the life, the hope of that day. The wonder of what was to come.

When had he changed?

Was it when he attacked Tommy and Tubbo? 

When L’Manberg began its fight for independence?

Deep down Dream knew that it had started long before then. Something inside of him had been corrupted long ago. Seeing the citizens of L’Manberg though… stirred something inside of him. Anger at the love they shared. Trust. A home. 

Even though Dream was the creator- the founder- of this world he couldn’t find anything like it. Everyone was destined to leave him. Maybe that’s why he took his anger out on the figure that seemed to garner everyone’s love and trust. Something festered at the sight of what Dream himself would never be able to obtain.

At first, it had been Wilbur. 

The one who everyone looked to. Who stood on a pedestal so insurmountable it was no wonder Dream’s own citizens left him to follow Wilbur. It’s why he was Dream’s first victim. Wilbur had almost seemed impossible to force a fall from grace from, but Dream had always prided himself on the impossible. With Schlatt appearing and his destroying of everything Wilbur had sacrificed for, what other option was he left with but to get his own hands dirty. One couldn’t fight a beast without stooping to its level after all. 

He forced Wilbur’s mind to snap. Broke the proud leader, and causing his fall from grace. Now there was no way he could compare to Dream. By destroying L’Manberg with his own hands he’d force his own citizens back into Dream’s hands. Or at least that had been the original plan. No one wanted to follow Schlatt, and with Dream providing his drinks- laced with poison but no one needed to know that- unless they wanted to fend for themselves the citizens would once again follow Dream. He could have everything Wilbur had taken for granted. 

What he hadn’t expected was the L’Manberg citizens to rally behind a new president. One intent on rebuilding L’mnaberg into a home for all. With Tubbo leading them, L’Manberg would continue to exist. 

Or at least it would’ve. 

Dream was left to plan alone when he had gotten word of what Tommy and Ranboo had done to George’s house. Although George had once been a dear friend Dream knew he didn’t really care about him. He was just waiting for a chance to leave Dream. Just like the rest of them. However, with the burning of his house Dream was presented with an opportunity. 

Unlike Wilbur who had treated everyone as comrades, Tubbo was only a boy. He didn’t have Wilbur’s confidence, nor did he have to spirit of Schlatt to go after what he wanted. Dream would be able to manipulate the weak-willed president into casting out Tommy. 

If he were able to break the golden duo there would be no one on this world who could rival Dream’s authority anymore. Dream was certain he could as well. Tubbo was only a child thrust into a position of power. He had to avoid two different legacies. If someone was to threaten the peace… Tubbo would crumple. He’d have no other choice. 

Tommy was truly the object of Dream’s rage and he knew it. From the moment he had issued that duel he had put himself up to Dream’s level. He had challenged a demon, and dream knew it was only a matter of time before he was no longer a child and would be able to make good on his promise of defeating the demon. 

While he had been able to get Wilbur under his control, Tommy had persisted. Even now he refused to listen to Dream whenever he presented himself as an ally. Deep down some part of him had known he wasn’t there for the brother’s benefit. If he got Tommy to break there would really be no more rebellion anymore. Dream would have everyone following him, just as he had always wanted.

Yet, as Dream lay dying in the snow he couldn’t feel more alone. His time with Tommy he’d only been there to manipulate him. But, some part of him had actually grown to enjoy the child’s company. What made it so easy to be around him? It wasn’t like he wasn’t annoying or loud, yet there was something oddly comforting about being in his presence. He was honest and loyal to a fault. It’s why he followed Wilbur even when he didn’t agree with him. It was why he was following Techno now. While Dream constantly looked over his shoulder, expecting everyone who followed him to be carrying a knife, ready to backstab him, he had never gotten that feeling while with Tommy. Something about him made Dream drop his defenses. Something Dream never should’ve done in retrospect. 

He hadn’t expected Tommy to break out of his control, but looking back he should’ve anticipated it. Tommy was known to never listen to anyone. Even those he followed and trusted were pretty much guaranteed a headache from having to deal with Tommy. Even worse when they didn’t see eye to eye on something. 

Dream took a shuddering breath as the people around him let out screams of joy. Were they really that happy to of killed him? Was there truly no one on his side? Dream knew the answer to that question. He forced everyone from his side. He used everyone around him, and when they realized it they had abandoned him. The one thing Dream had sought to prevent he actively caused in the end. 

A tear dripped down his face as he stared into the night sky. This was it then. If he ever got a second chance, would he change anything? Recalling the broken looks on George’s and Sapnap’s face when he said he didn’t care about anyone. Even Sam’s hurt look when he had only used him to build a prison. Guilt swarmed within Dream, and he swore then and there that if he was to get a second chance everything would be different. He would be different. But it was far too late for those kinds of promises. Dream should’ve stopped long ago, maybe before the world had even been created. But if he did walk away from this, Dream would try things differently. 

He would create a place where no one carried the scars and battle wounds on their minds and souls anymore. Where wars weren’t a thing. A place no one had to be frightened of what the next death they would receive be. 

A home. 

The place Old L’Manberg had become. That he had caused to fall. 

Dream closed his eyes, tears steadily falling down his face. Suddenly a warmth cascaded over his body, and he reopened his eyes only seeing a blinding white light. 

Then everything went dark. 

Slowly opening his eyes he looked around confused.

Where was he? Who was he?  
Dream 

A voice seemed to call from his memories, but other than that everything was blank. What had he been doing? And who were all these people around him? 

Standing in an empty field several other people looked around with a vacant look in their eyes. As if none of them had any clue where they were or why. Was Dream not the only one that was confused? Surely, one of them had an idea of where they were and why they were there. It seemed to just be an empty field, nothing in sight, but then how had they all gotten here?

Suddenly a hand appeared next to him, and Dream cautiously looked at it before looking towards the owner. Standing before him was a brown-haired man wearing strange glasses over his eyes. He smiled down at Dream so warmly, Dream took his hand without even realizing what he had down. 

“Hi, my name is George! What’s your’s?” the man- George- said looking up at Dream. Dream looked around noticing similar introductions going on around him. 

“My name’s Tommy! We’re going to cause a lot of havoc alright!” a hyper voice called out from Dream’s left causing his attention to be drawn to it. Standing was a tall blonde with his arm wrapped and a grinning brunette. 

“Is that supposed to make me want to be friends with you?” The small boy called out laughing at the blonde who faked being hurt at the comment. 

“Well now I don’t want to be your friend asshole!” the blonde said huffing and crossing his arms turning away from the brunette. The boy only let out a laugh before jumping in front of him once more.

“Well, I guess if you are going to pout I’ll be your friend. My name is Tubbo!” Tubbo says before skipping away from an open mouth and red Tommy. 

“I DID NOT POUT! GET BACK HERE BITCH!” Tommy called chasing after the now giggling and sprinting Tubbo. Seeing the two, Dream almost couldn’t force his gaze away. Something in his heart screamed to follow them, but Dream didn’t know why. 

Dream hadn’t realized he had been watching to two until George let out a small cough. Wiping his head back, Dream opened his mouth to apologize. 

“I’m sorry. Something about those two just seemed familiar,” Dream started but stopped when he noticed the understanding look on George’s face. 

“Don’t worry about it! In fact, that’s part of the reason I approached you. You seemed familiar,” George explained and some part of Dream had to agree. Looking around the clearing everyone seemed to feel as if Dream should know them, yet he couldn’t recall any of their names. His gaze darted over everyone, a man with a crown, a pig with a crown (Dream checked to make sure but it indeed seemed to be a pig with a crown), a woman with two-colored hair, a fox, a man holding a guitar strapped to his back, a goat ( what’s with all these half animals?), a dwarf in a beanie, an older blonde man dressed in a green gown? Just who were all these people? 

“So what is your name?” George asked again and Dream looked back at him. George felt like someone he definitely should have known. Some part of him almost wanted to weep at the sight of the shorter brunette man, but for the life of him, Dream couldn’t imagine why. 

“Dream. My name is Dream,” He said smiling. Whatever had brought them here must have done so for a reason, even if it seemed that no one would be able to figure out what that purpose was.   
But whatever the cause he was here now. Maybe he was meant to build a life with these people. But why? 

Dream looked up into the clear night sky above him, and it seemed to whisper back. 

“Build them a home for me,” a voice seemed to call within Dream’s soul as he watched the stars. Startled Dream looked around for the source of the noise, but he couldn't seem to place where it had come from. The voice seemed to have emitted from him, circling him, before vanishing in the night. 

A home? Dream cast a look around the people gathered with him in the clearing. All who looked just as lost and confused as Dream did. If that was to be his purpose in this new world then so be it. 

Yeah. Dream would build them all a home. 

A place where everyone could simply…

Be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Life suddenly decided to kick my butt this week and left me without a will to write anything. This was also not the original chapter I had wanted to release either, but it being New Years'- I thought a New Beginning was necessary.   
> As a special gift, I'll go ahead and let you all know the big chapter I'm working on has Ranboo in it! 
> 
> It is a bit rushed so I apologize for that but I do hope you all enjoyed!  
> Comment down below your thoughts or ideas of what you'd like to see next!


	9. Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno meets...
> 
> Well, he isn't entirely sure.
> 
> But whatever it is, it's strangely attached to him.

Stepping through the void, the dampness of the Stronghold immediately fell away from him. Techno looked up from the Obsidian under him only to meet an equally black sky. 

His senses immediately went into hyperdrive. It was almost like being in the Nether only… worse. Every fiber in his being screamed that he shouldn’t be here, but he had to. 

He had heard tales of what existed through the End, and if he wanted to take over the Worlds and disrupt every form of government on them he needed to kill the beast that resided there and hopefully claim whatever it dropped. Really he was only there for the title of Beast Slayer. As soon as he gets that, word of his accomplishments would spread around and everyone would take him seriously. Rather than just look at him like he was a halfling. He knew who he was meant to become. The voices claimed he was the Blood God, and they demanded blood. Techno allowed it, but only on the condition it was people he felt worth killing. Sometimes the lines became blurred, however. He had yet to master control of the blood lust he constantly felt. So, he separated himself from his family a few years back, after an accident. It was better for him to be alone anyway. Until he got himself under control, no one was safe around him. 

Techno turned his attention to the platform hovering in the middle of the air. Checking his inventory, he grabbed one of his pearls and teleported over to the floating island. He’d made sure to bring enough for this venture, so he wouldn’t have to engage the Enderman for their pearls while dealing with the Dragon.

Gathering his bearings after he landed he hid behind one of the outside towers. Pulling his bow off his shoulder he began to aim and shoot at the towers, trying to avoid the Enderman that inhabited the island. The last thing he wanted was to piss one of them off and have to deal with the Dragon as well. 

Finishing off the last tower he looked towards the center as the dragon slowly began to descend. In his haste, however, he looked dead into Endermans eyes. 

Shit. 

It immediately teleported behind him and Techno had to pull out his sword before it could attack and teleport again. Turning with the momentum of his blade he hit the Enderman. As fast as it appeared it vanished and Techno waited for it to reappear again. After a few moments it popped up behind him once more, and Techno repeated the same maneuver and disposed of it. 

However, he had apparently managed to piss off a few more in the process. Fuck.   
Slowly he began to dispose of the Enderman so he could turn his focus back to his original quest. Dodging both the Dragon’s fire, and the Enderman was no easy task, but he never was one to set himself for easy goals. Finally, he disposed of all of the Enderman he had managed to agitate; he was able to focus his attention fully back on the Dragon. 

That is until he felt tiny little fists hitting his kneecaps. Lowering his loaded bow down in shock, as he hadn’t sensed anything in the island other than Enderman. Enderman that wouldn’t be able to hit his kneecaps that is. 

Instead of whatever Techno had thought he was going to see, there punching at his knees was a … well Techno wasn’t sure. He smelt of Enderman but he looked almost human? Half of him was covered in what appeared to be the same thing that the Enderman were made of. Harder than human skin, almost like an armored casing around half of his body. The other half looked human, except for his one red eye. 

Very similar to Techno’s own eye color, he realized after a moment. The creature kept punching away at Techno’s knees, and while it didn’t hurt it was getting rather annoying. Picking up the creature, it began to make unintelligible noises and tears began to form from his normal-looking side-eye. 

“And just what might you be?” Techno asked them, waiting to see if it could speak. Continuing to make the strange noises the Enderman were fond of was the only reply Technoblade received. The child, or at least what Techno believes to be a child, didn’t sound as ethereal as the rest of the Enderman and it was obvious he wasn’t completely one of them. 

Techno glanced around the floating platform once more before looking back at the child he held by the scruff of his neck. Up close, Techno could smell human, and he looked at least part human but that led to another dangerous line of thought. How could a half-human half Enderman child exist? Techno thought to his own halfling status, remembering the experiments the scientist had done to him before he was able to escape and meet his family. Techno had thought that all of the experimentations between species would have ended after he began whipping them out, but apparently not. 

The only way for this child to exist as if he had been created in a lab.Although trying to imagine a human and Enderma match up did get a smirk out of him. Interspecies wasn’t common but it wasn’t unheard of. His own brother seemed to have an attachment to them after all. But a hostile monster halfling could only be made in a lab. That much Techno knew for sure. But then how was he here in what is known to be The End? Techno could sense the fact that no humans had set foot here other than the being still clutched in his grasp. There was no way this child had slain his own kind to gather the Eyes before bringing himself here either. It was possible that he was drawn to this place because of his halfling status. But as a halfling would he have been able to teleport like the other Enderman? Or did the scientists force him here to see how the other Enderman would react to him? 

Techno let out a sigh. This mission was now even more complicated, and it was hard enough, to begin with. Now, what was he meant to do?

“Alright quit your whining,” Techno began and to his shock the creature did. He just starred up at Techno with wide unwavering eyes, His limbs dangling down, and his head cocked to one side as he watched him. He reminded Techno of a cat in a way, only far more docile. Just what was this creature?

Suddenly he let out something akin to a giggle and stretched his arms out to touch Technos face. Techno immediately dropped the child back onto the ground, but that didn’t deter him. Instead, he only wrapped himself around Techno’s leg and continued to look up at him and giggle. 

‘By the Blood God why me?’ Techno thought uncomfortable with affection. He hadn't even hugged his family members since he was a child, much less allowed a stranger to do so. Not that a stranger ever would considering his appearance and reputation. However, for whatever reason, this being has not been affected by Techno’s murderous aura. 

Taking a deep breath, Techno raised his bow up again to fire at the Dragon once more. He had been going to finish the creature off with his blade, but with the child clutching onto him, he wouldn’t be able to move around with as much ease anymore. Plus he didn’t want to draw the Dragon’s attention to it. While the Enderman was fooled by its halfling appearance, he didn’t want to give the Dragon a reason to look closer.

Ever so slowly, Techno depleted it’s heath, avoiding the rains of fire it roared out, with the creature still dangling from his leg. Techno had at first thought with him running around the creature would get uncomfortable before deciding to let go on his own, but apparently not. No matter how Techno moved, the child stayed firmly attached to him. 

Finally, the Dragon exploded, and Techno let out a deep breath. It had been harder than he had thought it was going to be due to the unforeseen challenge currently attached to his leg. Speaking of which, what was he meant to do with him? Techno glanced around the island once more. Was it really alright to just leave him here? Techno’s heart seemed to throb at the thought. Many had believed that Techno should’ve been abandoned in the Nether after his Father had discovered him, but he had refused. It would almost be tarnishing to his father’s name if he left the being here. The End was no place for a child. 

But then where was it? 

Technoblade was by no means able to raise a child. He couldn’t even remember to take care of himself most days, let alone another being. Plus the whole reason he was here was to gain control of himself. If he exploded this close to a kid? The Blood God would stop at nothing to gain control of the vessel he inhabited. If it sensed even the slightest bit of attachment it would attack it. That only left one option really, but he didn’t really have anyone he could entrust the halfling child to either… 

Unless?

“Would you like to have a family creature?” Techno asked looking down at the being. A moment passed as they kept their gazes locked before he began shaking his head and letting out what Techno believed to be his laugh. Techno gathered the creature into his arms and walked towards the portal that would bring him back to his dimension. The Enderman that had once been attacking him now kept their distance from the two. Almost like they could sense the creature’s presence around Techno’s. That would make sense. It’s the only way he could’ve survived as long as he had in the End. Suddenly arms were thrown around his neck and Techno had to ignore the feeling of tossing the child off of him. He hadn’t been hugged like that in a long time and found the contact strange. How had this child gotten so comfortable with him so quickly?

Glancing at him the child seemed content in latching onto him as he had. He was a strange creature indeed. Walking past he grabbed the Dragon egg he had actually come for and stored it in his pocket. Stepping through the portal, Techno tried to figure out where exactly he was. 

In the middle of some mountains region apparently, but Techno didn’t recognize it. He had heard that that was always a possibility whenever you managed to escape the End. You could end up miles away from your home. Sighing techno got ready to build a shelter for him and the creature. It was almost night, and where Techno could handle himself he didn’t want to endanger the creature. There was a chance the monsters would leave him alone, but on the off chance they didn’t Techno wanted a bit more weapons than what he had to be able to fight them. 

Digging into the mountain he began to clear out space for him and the creature to get some sleep in. Did the creature even need sleep though, Techno found himself wondering? Probably since it appeared to be part human. He placed the child down as he began to excavate the area he had made. They stayed where Techno had placed them and just watched Techno work, eyes following every move he made. Finally, once he cleared enough room he placed a furnace and a bed for the two. Sitting down and sagging against the bed he watched to child look curiously around the little cave Techno had made them. 

“So what should I call you?” Techno asked waiting once more to see if the being could speak. It was possible he could communicate with the Enderman, but he should be able to speak the same language as techno. Or at the very least have the capabilities to. The child furred his eyebrows and moved his gaze to the floor. Almost as if he was frustrated with his own lack of ability to communicate with Techno. 

After a while, Techno gave up and rose from his seat to grab the now finished steak from the furnace. The child's hand caught on Techno’s sleeve and forced the teen to look at him. 

“Ran… Raboo... Ranboo,” the child said and Techno tried not to drop his food. So he could speak then, but what kind of name was Ranboo? Maybe it was the closest thing he had in his human tongue to his actual name. Besides, could Technoblade really make comments on other people’s names? Looking past his own, his own father was named after the universe they existed in. Weird names here were almost a right of passage. 

“Well, then Ranboo it’s very nice to meet you. My name is Technoblade,” Techno says crouching down and holding out his hand for the boy, for Ranboo to shake. Instead, he stared at it confused looking from it to Techno. 

“You’re meant to shake it,” Techno explains noting the confused look on his face. Taking his own hand he placed it in his and gently lifted them up and down. 

“See now we’ve properly met,” Techno says letting go of his hand and getting ready to get back up his feet. However, before he could the little arms wrapped around his shoulders once more, startling the half pigman. Ranboo appeared to be very touchy. although, Techno couldn’t really blame him. He had been there for gods knows how long. Techno couldn’t imagine the Enderman being very good parents. After a moment techno gathered the boy up and placed him down on the bed, offering him a steak of his own when he finally released Techno’s neck. Ranboo practically scarfed it down, and Techno questioned what he had to eat while he was in the End. Maybe that was a question best left for the morning, Techno thought seeing Ranboo’s droopy eyes. For now, they both needed sleep. 

“Come on, off to sleep,” Techno said after finishing off his own steak. This day had been far more complicated than Techno had thought it was going to be, and he desperately wanted to sleep. Tomorrow he could worry about where he was and how they were going to get back. As he tucked in the child, much like he had done for his own baby brother he realized just how tired he was. He thought for a moment about if he should take off his armor but realized it might be best if he did. Normally he would sleep in it, just in case something attacked him, but he didn’t want the child uncomfortable. Plus he was sure he had Enderman blood on him, and while it hadn’t sent the child into a panic yet, he didn’t want to startle him when he woke up. If he did have the ability to teleport, Techno didn’t want him to teleport away. If he did, Techno would never be able to find him. 

Time passed and morning arrived, though the two in the cave couldn’t see it. Techno’s inner alarm clock went off and he figured it would be alright to head out now. Turning he shook the boy curled under the blanket next to him awake. His eyes slowly opened as he looked around blearily trying to place where he was. Meeting Techno’s eyes Ranboo let out a grin and techno resisted the urge to ruffle his hair. He reminded him of Tommy, only less loud and annoying… so nothing like Tommy then. But somehow this being triggered the older brother within Techno and he felt he had to protect the boy. He was like Techno after all. Gathering their items, Techno began removing the wall to dig out of the side of the mountain, with Ranboo trailing behind him. He could’ve gone out the ceiling as it was how they had entered, but carrying and digging with a child while trying to climb up wasn’t exactly very simple. 

Finally, they reached the edge and Techno peered out to gather where they were. They weren’t too far up so getting done with Ranboo shouldn’t be too bad. Although it was raining, Techno realized. It would be much more difficult to keep him from slipping as they climbed. Techno turned to tell Ranboo to climb onto his back and make the journey down a bit easier, but Ranboo was no longer right behind him. Panic filled within Techno as he eyed the long passage he had dug before finally spotting Ranboo cowering at the end, in the room Techno had made. 

“What's wrong Ranboo?” Techno asked walking over to the trembling child before crouching down to his level. He only shook in response shaking his head back in forth, eyes locked to the exit of the cave. Techno looked back at the exit before it dawned on him as to why Ranboo was so scared. He had grown up with Enderman who would be harmed by water so they avoided it. Of course, Ranboo would believe that he would be harmed as well. Maybe he would for all Technoblade knew. So this was now even more challenging. They had to leave soon, Techno wouldn’t have enough supplies to last them till the end of this storm, plus it wouldn’t be much longer before monsters realized where they were. They had to leave now but how? After a few minutes of pondering their options, Techno came up with a plan. 

“Here, let’s try this,” Techno said undoing his cape. His father had made it for him, a long time ago. Back when they ruled the Antarctic Empire together. Sure, Techno had dyed the fabric after the fall, but he knew it would still be warm. And able to keep the rain off of the boy. Ranboo looked up at Techno as he wrapped the cape around his shoulders, creating a hood over his head as well. 

“This will keep the rain off of you,” Techno explained pointing outside hoping the boy would understand his meaning. Ranboo’s different colored eyes swept over Techno’s figure before glancing outside the cave once more. Slowly he nodded his head, and Techno bent down and motioned for the child to climb onto his back. After a moment Ranboo slowly crawled onto his back and Techno stood ready to exit the cave. 

As they approached the mouth of the opening Ranboo began trembling and Techno worried the cape might fall. He needed to calm the child but how? It wasn’t like his presence was exactly a comforting one. 

“Hey kid,” Techno said stopping before walking into the rain “I swear to you I won’t let the rain hurt ya alright?” Techno finished before walking into the steady drizzle. Ranboo flinched as the rain began to patter the hood of the cape, but after realizing he wasn’t in pain he slowly untensed and stopped shaking. Technoblade let out a small smile before walking across the plains, checking his compass every so often. 

He was a bit away from home, but that wasn’t his first stop. Slowly, the rain began to stop and the sun came to shine down over the two figures. Ranboo started moving around, so Techno bent down and allowed him to get off and walk around on his own. The cape still around his shoulders and head, trailing after him like a gown along with the dirt, but Techno didn’t have the heart to take it back. He was overdue for a new cape anyway. 

Reaching the ocean Ranboo cautiously kept his distance as Techno got out of the boat they would need to transverse it. 

“Kid, I promise ya we’ll be alright in this okay?” Techno says extending a hand for Ranboo to take hold of. Eyeing the ocean again, Ranboo took Techno’s hand and allowed him to put him in the boat. Techno climbed in after that and they were off. 

The journey wouldn’t take them into the night if Techno was quick enough. He hoped he would be. The last thing they needed is to fight monsters in the ocean. Ranboo would be sure to panic. 

Ranboo kept swiveling his head around as different things entered his vision. One moment he’d be looking down at the coral underneath him, then to the sky, as clouds passed over, or the beaches where turtles laid. Everything seemed to amaze the boy, and every time it did he’d make some Enderman sounding noise. As if he had just discovered the most fantastical thing every. Techno kept his laughter at the child concealed, but it was a challenge. He reminded him of himself. The first time he’d escaped from the scientists and gotten to see the world around him, he’d been just as amazed. 

When Phil had found him and brought him home, he laughed at him the entire way there at his amazement at everything around him. Techno understood why now. 

Finally, they hit landfall and Techno gathered the boy into his arms before placing him onto the shore, turning back to grab the boat. Ranboo began to elicit another excited noise, causing Techno to whirl around his hand placed on the hilt of his sword as he got ready to protect the two of them. Not seeing a threat, Techno looked down at a now very excited and hopping Ranboo. In his hands, he held a single grass block, and Techno forced himself not to laugh. A grass block had gotten him this excited? Well, maybe it was only natural. After all, Techno had a strange obsession with hoarding gold materials. 

Ranboo pushed the grass block higher into Techno’s chest, arms outstretched as far as they could. Techno realized what Ranboo was trying to say. 

“Is this for me?” He asked pointing a finger up at himself. Hastily, Ranboo nodded his head grinning widely. Techno smiled softly taking the simple grass block. When was the last time someone had offered him something? A gift. When was the last time someone had offered him a gift? His gut told him it had to of been in his childhood. Maybe a sword from Phil? But that would’ve been at least six or seven years ago. Nowadays people just wanted Technoblade to gather their materials and fight in their wars. Tears threatened to cloud his vision and he forced them back down. He was not going to cry over a child handing him a grass block. Ranboo stopped hopping and gazed up at Techno curiously. 

“Thanks, buddy,” Techno said bending down and ruffling Ranboo’s fluffy blond hair. Ranboo let out another grin before throwing his arms around Techno. Stiffing at the unfamiliar contact Techno sat deathly still. He knew for a fact he hadn’t been hugged in a very, very long time, and now a child had hugged him several times only just after meeting him. Most were too scared to get close enough, and if they dared to venture that close, hugging was the farthest thing from their mind. Yet, here this child stood, arms thrown over him like a drape. Techno felt comforted for the first time since he had escaped that foul lab he had been raised in, and Phil had found him and Wilbur. All because of a child. 

“Alright kiddo, that’s enough of that,” Techno said pulling away from the child and standing once more. Grabbing his hand he set off for their final destination. Techno knew what he had to do. He knew he couldn’t keep the child with him. He was a villain in most people’s books. A murder. An anarchist who wiped people out for his own enjoyment. There was no way he could raise a kid. His past wouldn’t let him. The voices inside wouldn’t allow him. They demanded blood, and if Techno lost control with Ranboo to close… Techno didn’t want to think about it. 

It would be better for Techno to walk away from the kid altogether. Yet, some part of Techno hurt at the thought. But it was what was best for Ranboo, and that’s what had to be done. 

Finally, they arrived. Peeking over the hill, Techno caught sight of his brother’s house next to the river. Smiling down on it Techno took Ranboo back into his arms and began trekking down the hillside. Unlike Techno, Wilbur had settled down. Started a family. Best of all no one would be coming after him. Ranboo would be safe growing up here. Far away from Techno. Far away from the dangers of Techno’s world. 

Reaching the little hut, Techno placed Ranboo down on the ground before rapping his knuckles on the front door. He could hear laughter and noise from the other side so he knew his brother was home. Although he probably wasn’t expecting anyone to be coming by. 

A few moments pass, before the door swings open and reveals a disheveled but smiling Wilbur. Confusion passes over his face as he looks at Techno. Techno couldn’t blame him. He didn’t make a habit of coming out to visit. Wilbur probably thought Techno had completely forgotten all about him. He didn’t have it in his heart to tell his twin that he would stop by and make sure everything was alright whenever he got done with a mission. That would raise questions as to why he had never come in or talked with his family since they had left the safety of their home. Techno didn’t have the strength to explain how he had changed. No one was safe until he got himself under control. It’s for that reason he was bringing Ranboo here at all. 

“Techno? What are you?” Wilbur started but was cut off as Ranboo let out a small sneeze. He glanced down seeing the halfling and his eyes widened even more confused than before. Ranboo only smiled up at the man as he clenched his hand around Techno’s cape. 

“Can we come in?” Techno asked and Wilbur nodded his head hurrying them inside before checking to see if there was anyone else outside. Walking to the coach Techno sat down and Ranboo crawled up and onto his lap to sit, looking around the room curiously. Techno could see little Fundy hiding behind a doorframe watching to two of them closely. He had been born not long after they had all left their home. Wilbur didn’t like speaking of what had happened, but Techno could take a guess. Heart hurting he watched the now six-year-old peer up at him in confusion and a bit of fear. Since he was a fox, Techno guessed his instincts were wary of the stranger in his home. Either that or he found the boy in Techno’s lap just as unsettling. 

“So what are you doing here?” Wilbur asks coming to sit in the chair across from the couch watching the two in mild amazement. It wasn’t often Techno let people get close. Hell, he pushed his own twin away. Yet, a child was able to sit on his lap comfortably, and Techno almost looked content with it. Just what was this child? 

“I need your help, Wilbur,” Techno starts looking down at the child in his arms. Wilbur could’ve guessed that, considering he had stopped by. Although it wasn’t that often Techno needed help. It also wasn’t often he appeared with a child who was comfortable with him. Today was a day of surprises indeed.

“Alright, but first explain,” Wilbur states leaning back in his chair to watch the two. Techno sighs and recants the story of how he found Ranboo. Wilbur listens quietly his heart aching for the little halfling. It made sense. After they had escaped, Techno vowed to make sure all the injustices of the world would be stopped. No matter the cost. Finding him must have been like seeing himself from the days before meeting Phil. 

“Long story short I want you to watch over Ranboo for me,” Techno finishes starring his brother in the eyes. Wilbur let out a sigh. Of course, he wanted to. The poor thing had no one else he could really turn to. But…

“Look, Techno I would if I could, but… this land is about to be unsafe. I started a country with Tommy a while back, and Dream isn’t too pleased with us right now. If I take him in it’ll put a target on his back,” Wilbur explained and Techno tensed up at the name. He knew these lands belonged to Dream. After Techno had defeated him, it had drawn his attention not only to him but to his family as well. While he was forced to acknowledge Techno’s individual strength, his family didn’t meet that requirement. It left them all under Dreams thumb. However, when he realized they couldn’t be used as a bargaining chip against Techno he let them off. But if he were to get word that Techno had rescued a child? He’d use him in a heartbeat. 

“Then what am I to do? I can’t raise him. I wouldn’t be able to keep him safe!” Techno exclaims placing the boy to his side as he got up to pace. If he was spotted with the child all the enemies he had made up to this point would come after him. Unlike his brothers or even his dad, Ranboo was only a child. He had no connections with other people who could protect him from harm, nor could he fight to defend himself yet. Wilbur sat in silence as he watched the young halfling look around the room confused. He knew Techno was right, but seeing his elder twin this agitated by not being able to protect a child was strange. It wasn’t like Techno, regardless of how much he reminded him of himself. He had always sought out ways to strengthen himself, for the sake of defeating others, not protecting them.

“Look there might be another way,” Wilbur says slowly, trying to think of something. Techno stops his pacing and eyes his brother wearily. Ranboo finally stops searching the room and eyes the man curiously, trying to understand what was happening around him.

“I wouldn’t be able to but there’s someone else who might. Her name is Niki, she’s new to this world. She’s only met me and Fundy right now, so if I asked her to take Ranboo in and pretend that he has been with her for a long time no one would question it,” Wilbur says leaning back watching Techno’s gaze move from him to the child still sat on the couch. Ranboo’s eyes move to watch Techno, confusion still in his eyes.

“Are you sure she’s safe? That she could keep him safe?” Techno asks hesitantly. It had taken a lot of thought to even entrust Ranboo to Wilbur, but a complete stranger? 

“She’s sweet, runs a bakery, she’d be able to teach him languages and is pretty much a pacifist except when she’s defending those she loves. He’d be safe with her, and I could still keep an eye on him without appearing to invested in him,” Wilbur says folding his hands and nodding up at his older brother. Techno slowly mauls the plan over in his mind, considering. He really didn’t have another option, as much as he didn’t enjoy the idea of strangers, but if Wilbur said that he trusted her, Techno would as well. 

“If you’re sure. Then one last favor. I cannot be seen here. It’ll be suspicious if I were to be spotted with him, or around town before he is seen with this Niki person. Will you take Ranboo to her?” Techno asked facing his brother once more. Wilbur only nodded his head. This much he could do. If anyone saw them together they could play it off as Wilbur had set a playdate between Fundy and him.

“Then I’ll be off,” Techno says turning to face the door and leave. Suddenly, Ranboo jumps to his feet and runs after Techno, latching onto his pant leg. Some part had finally clicked and he realized that Techno has meaning to leave him. 

“Please don’t leave me!” Ranboo cried tears accumulating in his different colored eyes. Techno kneeled down trying to pry the child off, but his grip only tightened. Wilbur stood, ready to pry the child off, but Techno only nodded his head at his brother. Wilbur nodded back, and retreated into a backroom, giving the two their privacy.

“You can’t leave me! I don’t wanna be alone!” Ranboo wailed pressing his face even closer to Techno’s leg. Techno sighed and managed to retrieve Ranboo from his leg, only moving as far as to kneel on the floor, Ranboo steadily crying in front of him. 

“You won’t be alone Ranboo. Wilbur is going to bring you to someone who can always be with you,” Techno explained trying to soothe the crying boy to no avail. Panic had flared within him as he remembered his time in that dark place. He couldn’t really remember how he had come to arrive there, but he hated it there. The beings around him gave him a wide berth, and he was always alone. Until this man had appeared and taken him to this place. This place is filled with so much color and life! But now he was leaving him?

“But I don’t want you to leave!” he cried and Techno felt his own heartache. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had actually wanted him to stick around. Sure, he had saved his life and all, but he hadn’t actually expected the child to weep over him. 

“You’ll be safer with her, Ranboo. Where I’m going you won’t be. I’m sorry,” Techno tried to further explain, but Ranboo only kept crying. Grasping at straws Techno tried to think of anything that would calm him and allow him to let go. 

“Ranboo, how about this,” Techno starts getting Ranboo’s attention. He slowly stops sobbing, only allowing a few tears to fall as he stares up at Techno. 

“I’m going to give you a gift alright? Now it’s a very important gift so listen well,” Techno explains and Ranboo nods frantically. Slowly, Techno removes the crown from his head and places it down on Ranboo’s. It’s far too big, and immediately slides to a tilt, but remains on his head regardless. It had been his crown from his days in the Antarctic Empire. It had kept him safe all those years, and he knew it would keep him safe as well. Plus, Techno would always know where this crown traveled. After several people had tried to steal it, he knew it was a good idea to place a tracking system in it. No one had ever actually gotten it off of his head, but at least now it would serve a purpose. 

“This is my crown. I got it while I was on one of my many travels, and it’s very powerful,” Techno explains. Ranboo reaches up and begins to play with the new item on his head. 

“No matter where you go, you will never be alone so long as you carry it. I’ll always be with you through it. If you’re ever in trouble, I’ll be there faster than you could believe. You’ll never have to be alone again,” Techno finishes placing his hands on the boys’ shoulders. Ranboo looks up at him, eyes still watering, but the tears no longer falling. Finally, he nods his head. Techno sighs, getting ready to stand before arms are thrown over his shoulders again. Letting out a tiny smile, Techno hugs the child back. He isn’t sure of how long they sat there, but eventually, Wilbur returns to the room, coughing to announce his presence. Wilbur’s eyes balk at the newly placed crown on Ranboos head, but he doesn’t say anything. Whatever this child had reminded him of must have been important, to part with the crown from his glory days. Letting Ranboo go, Techno stands steeling himself to leave.

“Take care, brother,” Wilbur says as Techno opens the door to leave. Turning he sees his brother holding onto one of Ranboo’s hands and waving at him, a small smile on his face. Ranboo’s tears have returned, but not as hard as they had before. Maybe he would return one day. Though he doubted the child would remember who he was. When they needed him, Techno would come back. 

Technoblade walks out and shuts the door behind him. They’d be okay. Somehow, Techno knew they would be. Lost boys who were found somehow always got out of narrow situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea after seeing Ranboo, be very friendly with Techno without much reason. While I have many theories for this, I had this thought of what if Techno had saved him back when he was a child. 
> 
> It took much longer than I had wanted to finish this up, and it ended up being over 6k words so please forgive me! 
> 
> As a bit of a teaser, the next chapter will be featuring both Techno and Dream! 
> 
> As always leave your thoughts in the comments below, and let me know what you think!


	10. Absolute Reciprocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade vs Dream

The day had started off as normal as any other had. Techno should’ve known that was a sign. The day the Butcher Squad had come for him had been obscenely normal as well. Techno should’ve known the peace would never last. It never did where he was concerned. 

Phil and Ghostbur had left the Empire to scope out a new way to gain materials for the impending battle. Normally Techno and Tommy would go, but as they didn’t have to head into enemy lands they had thought it would’ve been safe enough. 

Technoblade would live to regret that decision. 

He had come running out from the base at Tommy’s startled scream. Thankfully he had grown accustomed to wearing his armor constantly, but he still didn’t have his weapons back from Tubbo. He was strong sure but this was a battle he hadn’t been anticipating that day. 

Dream stood holding his Netherite sky at Tommy who stood frozen in horror at the scene before him. Techno soon saw why. 

Laying at the demon’s feet was Phil. Covered in what Techno presumed to be his own blood he lay deathly still. Ghostbur nowhere in sight. Techno’s vision went red as the voices grew demanding blood at the sight of his innocent father tossed into the cold snow, staining it with his blood. The voices demanded Dream’s soak through as well. 

“Blood for the Blood God” thousands of voices at once seemed to chant, but Techno forced them aside. He had to get to Tommy and get him out before he could attack and satiate his sudden blood lust. If Dream got Tommy to go with him all their hard work these past few weeks would be for nothing, and Techno wasn’t about to let the demon get the pleasure of killing Tommy. If anything Techno deserved that right after having to put up with the raccoon living below his home.

Rushing down the stairs he pulled a frightened and confused Tommy behind him, and attempted to shelter him from Dream’s vision. Techno knew seeing Dream only confused the boy. He couldn’t always keep the fact that Dream was the enemy straight in his mind. Techno knew he would still have nightmares about the events that happened in his exile. Techno wasn’t one to be serious most of the time when it didn’t come to battle, but he knew Dream had done horrible things to Tommy. 

“Now what do we have here?” The demon teased placing the tip of his sword into the snow and Techno only glared back at him. He knew there was no point in keeping up appearances. Dream had known long before he had first checked Techno’s home that Tommy was with him. But without proof, he knew better than to just attack Techno. Techno refused to look down at the crumpled figure of his father. If he let the demon know that he was affected by it, he’d use it against him. There was no way Phil would sell him out, maybe Ghostbur had? But then why was Phil that wounded? He wouldn’t have if he witnessed Phil being hurt, right? 

Whatever it didn’t matter now anyway. Techno pulled out his pickaxe and Dream gave off a laugh at the sight.

“Come on Techno, a pickaxe? Did you really think a pickaxe was going to get you out of this?” Dream said laughing loudly. Tommy perked up at the sound and Techno had to force him back behind him.

“Techno what’s wrong? Dream’s our friend?” Tommy said or rather asked confusion laced through his voice. Techno tried not to sigh. Even when faced with a bloody Phil, the facts starring him in the face, some part of Tommy refused to believe that Dream was the enemy throughout all of this. 

“Tommy, Dream hurt Phil. He’s here to kill you, Tommy,” Techno said softly knowing it wouldn’t really matter, the demon could probably still hear him regardless. Dream smirked at Tommy, as the confusion in his gaze was replaced with fear. Dream was pleased that even after Tommy’s retreat from Dream, he still instilled fear in the once-proud boy. Anger filled within Techno. This had gone on long enough. 

“Tommy. Run.” Techno said keeping his tone normal before flying at Dream. The demon stumbled back, not expecting Techno to attack first. The pickaxe met his mask and shattered it in just one blow. Dream flung himself back while Techno landed on his feet, hunched over Phil’s body protectively. The demon let out a growl before running back to meet Techno again. 

Techno jumped aside, narrowly missing the edge of the sword. Swinging the pickaxe around he tried to land a hit but Dream was able to dodge it this time. Blood slowly trickled down from his forehead and down his face. Flying back once more, Dream tried to wipe the blood away so it wasn’t affecting his vision. Techno stood hovering in front of his family, shielding them from Dream. 

“Techno you won’t win this!” Dream yelled running back at Techno. Techno allowed him to get close before rolling onto his back and slicing the pickaxe up across Dream’s chest. Blood began to trickle through the wound, and Dream was forced to back up once more. Panting his eyes darted around trying to find something he could use. 

“You won’t get out of this so easily Dream,” Techno said, descending on the demon. Techno launched through the air and Dream swung his blade hoping to catch Techno across his chest as well. Only at the last second Techno spun and the sword met his cape instead. Techno used this to grab Dream’s hand and forcibly disarm him, before throwing him onto his back, pickaxe against his neck. 

Both men panted as Techno kept the point right on Dream’s neck. For the first time in his life Dream felt true fear, and couldn’t see a way out. He had convinced L’Manberg to go after Techno so they could weaken him first, but this wasn’t a weakened Technoblade at all. Even just a pickaxe and the sight of his bloody and beaten father wasn’t enough to throw the half pigman off. 

“Techno! You promised me absolute reciprocity!” Dream shouted lifting a hand trying to pry the pickaxe away from his throat. Techno glared down at the demon under him as rage still circled around him. Hearing a whimper, Techno glanced up to see a saddened and crying Tommy clutching his head. 

“You’re absolutely correct, Dream,” Techno said pulling the pickaxe back. Relieved Dream sighed, before noticing the malicious look in Techno’s eyes. 

“And after everything you’ve done to hurt my family, I should torture you for hours before I finally kill you,” Techno said placing the tip back in place and slowly driving it forwards. Panic surged through Dream. This wasn’t the plan! Techno owed him! He had promised! But had he really? Glancing up he saw Tommy’s crying form and realized why Techno had phrased his sentence the way he had. 

This was absolute reciprocity he had been referring to. Instead of paying Dream back for the information and the help he had been given, Techno was paying him back for the harm he had done to Tommy. 

“I told you Dream. Absolute reciprocity,” Techno snarled out before thrusting the tip of the pickaxe through Dream’s neck. Slowly the being disappeared. Techno let out a deep breath and let his pick fall into the snow. It was over. For now at least. 

Maybe Dream was finished. Maybe not. 

All Technoblade knew was if he ever came back he’d be facing him all over again. And again, and again. All the way until the punishment for his torturing of his family was finished. Till Dream had received every last bit of compensation Techno had obliged to give. 

Till absolute reciprocity was reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 
> 
> I wrote this before Tommy literally betrayed Techno...  
> Again.   
> "All men do is betray Technoblade, eat hot chip, and lie"   
>  ~some pig in a crown man idk
> 
> I am working on a few new ideas about that, but for now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Have a good day!


	11. We did it all (Tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

“We’ll do it all” he promised me sat on our bench facing out into our little world. I nodded at him and swore back. It was our eternal vow. Together we could take on anything anyone ever threw at us. This war couldn’t stop us. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We don’t need anything or anyone,” he said tears clouding his bright gaze. The war had damaged us both. Both down a life. But here we sat. On our bench watching over our newfound home. 

“f I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?” he asked and I diligently nodded my head along. He was… is my best friend. The election couldn’t do anything to us. 

I’d follow him anywhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt it the moment he left. The clutching of my heart as our promise seemed to constrict around it. 

The moment I banished him, and his eyes showed the betrayal he held for me. I had promised him. 

“All that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes,” He had said when he returned. 

I had thought he was dead once before. I had mourned our life together. All because of one broken promise. 

I felt it the moment he left for real. 

To late I had heard of what had happened. 

How Dream had shown what he was truly capable of. 

He had done it. 

The compass In had said was destroyed was really just hidden from the rest of them. If they knew I still had it, they’d think they could use it. 

They were our compasses. 

My Tommy, and His Tubbo. 

That is what we had promised on that one sunny afternoon. 

The compass lay shattered at my feet and I could faintly hear voices calling out to me from somewhere distant. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO. 

This couldn’t be. 

He promised we’d do this together. 

“Let’s waste time, chasing cars; around our heads,” 

What I would give to waste time with you just once more. 

The compass wasn’t the only thing shattered at that moment. Before Sam even came to me I knew what had happened.   
What I would give to waste time with you once more. 

“These things will never change for us at all,” 

I swore watching the sun slowly set over the horizon, clutching the bandana he had kept with him throughout it all. 

'What are you crying over?' 

Breath escaped me as I whirled to see him. 

Only it wasn’t him. The vacant look showed he wasn’t Tommy anymore. 

'Tubbo? Didn’t you promise?' 

This wasn’t my Tommy anymore. 

“We’ll do it all!” The ghost of Tommy called. 

And this time… 

This time I would walk with him. 

I took his hand. 

Hand in hand we walked over the cliff bathed in sunlight. 

Flying then falling with my best friend. 

We did it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I'm a college kid (gross) and am taking 19 credit hours this semester so the time I have to watch streams alone is very small, let alone write about them. 
> 
> However, Tommy's "Final death" hit around the time a wave of depression did and I got this idea while listening to Chasing Cars. Please bear with how short it is, I just wanted to vent really. I'm going to try and write some more, but if anyone was any ideas feel free to comment!
> 
> Thank you guys so much, and I hope you're all having a great day!


End file.
